Harry Potter and the Order of Magic: Book 1: Magic Rising
by IrishShadowFawkes21
Summary: Harry Potter is not who he seems to be, secrets have been hidden from him and now they will face his wrath. Magics that have been long lost will be revealed. Supposed traitors will be redeemed, and current traitors will be revealed. Rising with power, Harry creates an Order of his own to bring down the Dark forces in the world and the traitors of Light. HP/NT
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Order of Magic

HP/NT RL/BL

Chapter 1: Rescues, Confrontations, and Revelations

"_Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time  
But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

And if I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You call me strong, you call me weak  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite; yeah

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite"

_-Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down-_

Number 4 Privet Drive

A young, man with raven hair sat alone in his bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive. His emerald green eyes were bloodshot from crying and being overly depressed from losing his godfather, and the closest thing he had to a father, Sirius Black, and he knew that it was his entire fault. He had nightmares about what happened at the Department of Mysteries. That night Harry's life had been torn apart, he had lost his godfather then was told that he has to kill or be killed by Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore had hidden the prophesy from Harry for fifteen years. He was betrayed by the one he trusted the most during the school year. Albus Dumbledore had manipulated him during the school year for 'the good of light', and Harry was too blind to see it and it cost him dearly. Harry was slowly starting to lose the will to live. There was nothing else to live for anymore. Sirius was gone, and with his death everything else just didn't matter anymore.

_**"You must be strong Harry Potter, for you are the future for the Magical World. You will soon find the strength you need for the hardships that will soon face you. The world is corrupt by the manipulators of power and force. The world is in need of a savior that will bring balance to this world. Always remember Harry Potter that there is a great and deep power dwelling inside of you. Soon the powers of your blood will ignite and ancient oaths of power will be fulfilled," a deep and ancient voice resonated through Harry's mind.**_

__Harry listened to voice inside his head and shook with exhaustion and anger at another lie. He slowly turned over and tried to fall asleep. He slowly closed his eyes and tried to block out the rest of the world.

_'I am strong and powerful, ha-ha. I wasn't even powerful enough to save Sirius. Some fucking savior I am, you wanker,' Harry thought angrily at the voice._

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

"Harry Potter is a danger to himself. He has not been in touch with any of the Order in awhile. I am assigning three people to go check on him. Is there any volunteers?" Dumbledore announced to the Order.

Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, and Remus Lupin all volunteered to go. All three of them stood and drew their wands and were about to leave until Dumbledore spoke again, so they all sat back down.

"You will go after the meeting, and now onto more pressing matters," Dumbledore said clearly.

One Hour Later:

Number 4 Privet Drive

Harry was lying in bed whimpering and moaning from a recent wave of nightmares. It was the same one again and again Sirius falling through the veil.

Uncle Vernon came in and yelled, "BOY! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WAKING ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT," then he started hitting Harry with a belt until he was too tired.

Vernon left the room, and left Harry laying there on the bed bleeding. Harry lay there crying hard silently. Half an hour later, Harry heard three resounding cracks then knocks on the front door. Harry tried to get up, but was too weak and sore to even move. He willed his body to move and to somehow find the strength to go to the door but he collapsed back against his bed.

"_**Calm yourself and rest now, my young hero, for I have watched over you for many years, and soon you will reveal your true self, my young lord. I have been a watcher and guardian over you and over your own brethren. Hang on young one, for help is coming, and a friend as well," a cool and feminine voice chanted softly through his mind.**_

'_Who in the bloody hell are you,' Harry thought desperately?_

"_I am in room shaking  
I fear the door opening  
The sky outside is darkening.  
The door opens without warning  
He has been drinking  
He starts raging and hitting  
After the final blow I feel my face darkening  
the door closes again without warning_

I hear voices shouting  
They have been drinking  
I have no defense against beating  
I am fearing of not living

The door opens again without warning  
I am waiting  
They start shouting  
They begin fighting  
I am sitting in corner shaking."

_-My Nightmare Room by Michael McAdam (a.k.a DARKFAWKES20)-_

Meanwhile, downstairs Vernon answered the door, "You are not allowed here in the middle of the nights. If you want you can visit the freak tomorrow but not tonight, and plus the freak is sleeping and has finally been quiet for once this summer. Always bitching and moaning like someone important had died. The old man in those freaky purple robes said that no one would bother us," yelled Uncle Vernon.

Moody pushed Vernon into the wall while Tonks rushed past him towards the stairs. Vernon stood shaking against the wall as Moody's wand was pressing into his neck. A minute later, Tonks started to go up the stairs when she heard someone groan. She went to Harry's room and opened the door.

"Harry... Harry, you in there... Harry I'm coming in," Tonks said walking into the room.

Tonks looked around the room and lit her wand. She saw Harry lying on the bed in a small puddle of blood.

"OH MERLIN HARRY," Tonks screamed while her hair and eyes changed colors at the speed of light.

Tonks healed Harry's wounds and held him in her arms. Both Remus and Moody burst through the door and paled at what they saw. Harry's body was now almost all black and blue while an emerald haired Tonks held him on the bed.

"Tonks, are you okay?" Remus asked softly.

"How could they do this to him? Go take care of the muggles, I'll stay with him," Tonks told Remus and Moody while her eyes were tearing up.

Lupin and Mad-Eye went downstairs to deal with the Dursleys. Moody burst into the living room and stared down Dursley with a killer gleam in his eye. With his battle scars shining brightly he looked like an ancient warrior of the far past. His dark eyes scanned over each of the Dursleys and he slowly raised his wand. He could see the Dursleys shiver with fear, for their eyes were darting between his wand and the scars on his face.

"I warned you not to harm the boy, Dursley," Moody snarled in a gruff voice at a white pale shaking Vernon.

"That little freak got everything he has fucking deserved," Dursley said hatefully.

Moody had enough and a bolt of blue light flashed from his wand and hit Vernon in the chest. Vernon then went slamming into the living room wall making the pictures rattle and fall off the wall to the floor. Moody advanced on the fallen Dursley and his wand tip lit up again. Moody's wooden leg came up and slammed into Vernon's side.

"You dare attack the young Potter and insult him. His parents were noble and just more so then you will ever be. The things you have done to that boy are unforgivable, and if the Ministry of Magic didn't have this house under watch I would torture you within an inch of your life," Moody snarled as his wand tip brightened even more.

"The only reason that freak was born was, because my wife's no good slut of a sister lowered her knickers and spread her legs for some school sweetheart," Vernon said cruelly.

"Lily Potter was one of the greatest Auror's to ever serve under me, so you take your insults and shove them up your titanic ass," Moody snarled holding his wand in between Vernon's eyes.

"Please don't hurt him, and get the fuck out of our house," Petunia pleaded with the murderous looking ex-Auror.

"_Stupefy Cruenta,"_ chanted Moody as a reddish yellow flash hit Vernon.

"What did you do to my husband," Aunt Petunia shrieked?

"That animal has been knocked out and is having dreams about being covered in blood. When he does wake, he had best not go to Potter's room or Tonks will do much worse to him," Moody said coldly while grinning crazily at Petunia.

"That boy is nothing but trouble for us," Petunia whined while trying to hide Dudley behind her.

"I'm warning you now if this ever happens again and he's still alive when I get to him. I will make sure he feels like he'll never want to live again," Moody said while going out the door to the front lawn.

Remus stood there shocked for a minute, and then followed Moody outside. The old Auror was pacing the edge of the front lawn as his electric blue eye whizzed around keeping an eye on the surroundings. Remus stood silent as he watched the older Auror pace. He had never seen Alastor Moody lose control like he almost did tonight.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Harry's room Tonks was crying silently while holding Harry. She looked down the sleeping Harry and wished that none of this had ever happened to him.

_'He's so adorable and such a strong person.' she thought to herself._

"T-Tonks is that y-you," Harry asked while clinging onto Tonks startling her out of her reverie?

"Yeah it's me Harry, are you okay? You gave us quite a scare when we found you," Tonks spoke softly while stroking his jet black hair.

"I am now thanks to you," Harry said softly with a slightly cracked voice.

At his soft words Tonks pulled Harry closer to her. Harry fell back asleep and so did Tonks. Remus came back into Harry's room and smiled. Tonks and Harry were sleeping with smiles on their faces. Remus chuckled a bit and then threw a blanket over them. Remus went back downstairs then he collected Mad-Eye and they both apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Lupin and Mad-Eye stalked into the drawing room and Lupin started his report. He smirked as he saw Molly Weasley's eyes scan around for Tonks. His gaze then turned and met Ginny's angry and suspicious eyes. He sneered at her and she fell back into her seat. The old werewolf chuckled at the young whore's actions.

"Tonks is not here right now because she is staying with Harry. We reported to Number 4 Privet Drive about two hours ago. When we got there Tonks went upstairs to check on Harry. There was evidence that Harry was assaulted earlier this evening by his Uncle. Tonks healed Harry and stayed with him while I and Alastor took care of the Dursleys. She probably will not be returning to Headquarters tonight... she might come back," Lupin said smiling.

Number 4 Privet Drive

Harry woke up an hour later and looked around then felt a warm body pressed up against him. He was in bed with Tonks, and she had her arms around him protectively. Harry just stared into her beautiful heart shaped face until her lovely violet eyes opened.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said softly.

"Hey Tonks, are you hungry," Harry asked Tonks who was now looking Harry over?

'_Why in the world did I ask her if she's hungry? It's the middle of night,' Harry thought quickly while doing a mental face palm._

"Not right now, but a definite maybe in the morning. How are you feeling," Tonks asked worried?

"I am sore but thanks for healing me. If you want to talk we can or we can go back to sleep. I mean if you want to stay," Harry said starting to blush.

"I would love to stay, Harry. What happened earlier though," Tonks asked sternly but softly?

"I was having a nightmare about the Department of Mysteries and I woke my uncle up on accident. He came in and beat me up like every other night I wake him up for the past fifteen years," Harry said starting to shake again.

'_Should I tell her about the voices?' Harry asked himself._

"It's okay Harry go back to sleep. You're safe now I'm here," said Tonks warmly as she lay back down.

_'No, I'll wait to tell her after I figure what they are I,' Harry told himself._

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS STAYING THERE," Molly Weasley screamed in outrage while staring at Lupin with wide eyes.

"Tonks is staying with Potter to protect and comfort him," Moody barked at Molly while Remus wore a smile and Molly wore a scowl.

"She is trying to seduce a vulnerable and weak fifteen year old boy," Molly snarled heatedly.

Remus and Moody were outraged at the words and actions of the matron of the Weasley family. Remus stood silent with a growing rage inside of him, but Moody had enough and reached the breaking point.

"You will not insult Nymphadora Tonks for her actions and choices. You did not see the state of young Potter tonight. How dare you insult her honor, for she is a Tonks and a Black as well, and plus the Blacks were trusted by the Potter's more than anyone else. Andromeda Tonks was one of Lily's closest friends and is Harry's Godmother, and I should know since I was there, and she could see you all now, you would be in some serious trouble. Andromeda's younger sister was also Lily's best friend even in Hogwarts, and if she knew everything you people have done to Lily's son you would not be living for much longer. If Sirius was here he would rip out your throat for what you said. Finally, how dare you call Harry James Potter weak! He has more bravery and strength inside of him than anyone else at this table. He has faced and conquered more than any of you could in a lifetime. He may be fifteen years old but he is not weak and he can make any decision he wants," everyone went quiet after the tirade.

"But, why does Tonks have to stay with Harry." Ginny fired off angrily.

'_He's mine, not hers,' Ginny thought viciously to herself!_

"Then who do you think should stay with Harry," Remus said coldly.

"Mum and I could bring him to the Burrow and I could help comfort him. Plus in a year's time I'll be his girlfriend and then we'll get married after this little war is over. I'll end up with Harry and Hermione will be with Ron just like it should be," Ginny said happily, but Remus started to laugh.

"Why you and not Tonks," Moody asked even more coldly than Remus?

"Because I care about Harry," Ginny said flaring up.

"And, Tonks doesn't care about him," Remus said sarcastically.

"No, she does not care about him," Ginny yelled at Remus, but the werewolf had enough.

"Tonks doesn't care about Harry! That is the most ridiculous thing I have heard in a long time. Tonks and Sirius cared more about Harry than anyone else at this table excluding a few people. Little do you know that Harry's couple of freedoms was secured by Tonks? Tonks has argued with the Headmaster to remove Harry from Number 4 Privet Drive. Tonks has single handedly watched Harry thirteen hours a day plus doing her Auror duties," Remus said in a proud and venomous voice.

"So she does her job it does not mean that she cares about Harry like we do," said Ginny rising up out of her chair.

But Remus exploded; he pulled out his wand and shouted 'Silencio Maximus', and Ginny's mouth slammed shut instantly.

"Now that is over with we shall wait for the arrival of Nymphadora Tonks," Dumbledore said calmly.

Number 4 Privet Drive

Harry slept against Tonks' body until his eyes shot open and he was engulfed by a shield of gold and green. He could feel magic flowing through his body and immense power right underneath the surface of his skin.

"_**Congratulations, Harry Potter for the blocks upon your magic has been destroyed. Over the next few hours your magic will destroy the abuse that your body and mind has endured over these many years and renew it anew. Your natural mind shields are now backing up and physical shields are at your command. Also your memories are now unblocked and your ancestor's memories as well, so now you know who I am, young Harry," the cool and feminine voice explained. **_

"_**Yes, I do know who you are, Lady Morganna LeFey, but you like to go by the name of Lady Morgan. The voice I heard before yours was Merlin himself, but it was said a long time ago as a prophecy since Merlin has long passed," Harry answered the voice.**_

"_**Very impressive, Harry you are as smart as your mother was when I knew her. You also have a selection of her memories as well as a few of mine. You are a natural Occlumens so all you have to do is go through her memories and pick one out and it will play out before your eyes," Morganna explained to him.**_

Harry browsed through the different memories in his mind and selected one where his mother was talking intensely to a young woman who looked hauntingly familiar. The memory slowly played out before his very eyes…

_Lily Potter sat a small table in the back of Number 12 Grimmauld Place across from a young woman with violet eyes and raven black hair and a bottle of firewhiskey and butterbeer sat between them. _

"_Ok, Bella tell me of your brilliant plan," Lily said with a smirk._

"_It's quite simple Lily. I will go undercover in the Death Eater Corp. for the Order," Bella said calmly while Lily nearly choked on her butterbeer._

"_Are you out of your mind, Bellatrix Artemis Black," Lily demanded while her smile fell into a big frown._

"_No, I am not out of my mind Lily. I know I can do this and if I succeed it may help bring the end of Voldemort sooner than before," Bellatrix argued back._

"_Yes, but if you are figured out then you will be tortured, raped, and killed," Lily said her voice rising an octave. _

"_Lily Rosalie Evans, I know what I am doing and why I am doing it. I am doing it for you and for my sister's future godson and her young daughter. I will always love you like a sister and I know how hard this is for you, but I am confident that I can do this. You and Andromeda will be the only ones who know about this. I will be leaving tonight after the meeting," Bella said calmly while she stood from her seat. _

_Lily walked forward and gathered Bella into a big hug and tried to hold back her tears. Bella wrapped her arms around Lily and held her as close as possible. Andromeda then came into the room and nearly cried at the sight and joined the group hug. Bella slowly broke away from the hug and extended out her arm and hand. Lily and Andromeda followed Bella's actions. There was a small silver ring on each of their pinky fingers._

"_We are sisters forever either by blood or by love. The bond between us three are unbreakable. I will miss you all along with and cute little Nymphadora. Please tell her that her aunt says goodbye and that I love her as well," Bellatrix said proudly just before she apparated away. _

_Andromeda slowly walked back to the kitchen where her little metamorph was waiting for her. Lily walked over to the window and watched as the rain hit the window. She gazed out of it as her fingers slowly rubbed against the small silver ring and a lone tear escaped from beautiful emerald green eyes and traveled down the expanse of her tanned cheek._

"_**That is all for now young Harry, for you must sleep and let your powers and strength grow," Morganna said softly as Harry drifted back to sleep.**_

Harry woke up again twenty minutes later and shook Tonks awake.

"Whatza matter, Harry," Tonks said sleepily.

"I need to address Dumbledore and the Order as soon as possible. There are certain things that they need to know." Harry said with a flash of anger.

Tonks got up and said "Come on Harry lets go then."

"What no trying to convince me not to go." Harry said gently but shocked.

"No way Harry, I know that tone of voice. Nothing can stop you when you are this determined." Tonks said softly.

Then she grabbed his arm and was about to apparate, when Harry apparated both of them to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Tonks and Harry reappeared outside Sirius's old house and current Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

"Harry." Tonks said swaying slightly.

"Hey Tonks, are you okay?" Harry said very quickly.

"Harry you just apparated us both here not me." Tonks said starting to get curious.

"That is why we are tonight. I have unlocked my magical blocks on my magic." Harry said proudly.

"Ok Harry we will discuss this later. Let's go inside so you can vent your anger on people you don't like." Tonks said mischievously.

"Ok, Tonks lets go." Harry said.

Tonks and Harry went through the front door and then walked into the drawing room.

Inside Number 12 Grimmauld Place

"Good evening Nymphadora." Dumbledore said in a welcoming tone.

"Headmaster, don't call me Nymphadora it's Tonks and I am not here to give a report. Harry is here to give the report of many things Dumbledore." Tonks said coolly.

Harry strode into the room next to Tonks and stared down the table. Everyone gasped when they saw him and the state in which he was. There were fading bruises on his face, neck, and arms, but his dark green eyes were blazing with defiant anger. Everyone in the room took a small step back as they saw the rage and determination in the young wizard's eyes. Ginny then made the first move as she saw Harry and rushed towards, but froze still in front of him as his lit wand was aimed at her throat. She slowly stepped back and sat down in her seat. Moody then stood and strode over in front of Harry, and looked into his dark green eyes and was reminded of Lily Potter's determined eyes. He looked down slightly at Harry and Nymphadora's lit wands pointing at him. He smiled his lopsided smile and stepped to the side of Harry. He then bent his head down to Harry's ear.

"Don't worry Potter I'm on your side just as your mother used to be on mine. She was my greatest student and a good friend, but I'll explain more about that later. Long live the memory of Lily Potter and her sacrifice," Moody whispered into Harry's ear.

Mrs. Weasley started to get up when Harry finally spoke icily, "Sit down Mrs. Weasley; I am fine thanks to Tonks."

"What does the brat want now I wonder? Still crying over the dead dog are you? Weak as ever Potter." Severus Snape said coldly while staring down Harry.

Harry trembled a little trying to contain his anger while he spoke, "I came here tonight to tell that I have unlocked suppressed magical powers and memories that Dumbledore had blocked when I was younger. Well Dumbledore will no longer control me for his plots. That is all for right now," he then stood still as he felt something deep inside of him stir.

"You powerful, bah, you're a weakling Potter, and you always have been. Just like your mud blood mother and worthless father." Snape said with a sneer.

A sudden emerald green aura surrounded Harry as Snape was lifted out of his chair and slammed into the wall. Snape tried to lift his wand arm and send a curse. Harry waved his hand and a loud crack sounded through the air. Snape's arm was positioned oddly and his face was a grimace of pain. Harry strode forward as Snape started to writhe on the wall from what looked like pain. The green aura flared up around Harry again and his cuts and bruises faded away along with his tattered clothes. The aura slowly faded away again and left Harry standing in black and emerald robes along with an emerald button-up and black trousers.

Harry then spoke in a deadly and icy voice, "Never insult them again if you value your life Snivellious. As you can tell I'm no weakling and if you ever insult them again I will strip your mental shields and send you off to Voldemort. I wonder how he'll feel to know that he has a spy in his midst. Your insults and Dumbledore's controlling ends towards me ends now. Dumbledore won't be able to protect you from me, and he knows what I'm capable of. Anyways goodnight everyone." Harry and Tonks then stalked outside while the room remained silent, and Remus soon followed them.

"Wait Harry I am coming with you two." Remus said, and then Remus, Tonks, and Harry apparated back to Number 4 Privet Drive.

Number 4 Privet Drive

Harry, Tonks, and Remus all reappeared outside of Number 4. They all went into Harry's room. Lupin pulled out his wand and expanded the room and added an extra bed while Harry and Tonks sat on his bed. Remus went over, lied down on his bed, and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Harry and Tonks sleep well we will talk in the morning." Lupin stated tiredly.

"Well Tonks you take the bed and I'll take the floor." Harry said calmly.

"You are not sleeping on the floor Harry so get in bed. We will share the bed it is no big deal." Tonks snapped.

Harry slipped into bed while Remus slept across the room with light snores and Tonks transfigured her clothes. Tonks slid into the bed next to Harry in a tight, black tank top and red boy shorts. Harry snuggled up to Tonks and fell asleep holding her in his arms. Tonks smiled and put her arms around Harry, and then she fell asleep with pleasant dreams, and finally Harry didn't have any nightmares that night. Harry woke up to the sound of an owl chirping on his desk holding a letter addressed to him. Harry got out of the bed and retrieved the letter and a minute later the owl flew back out the window. Harry opened the letter and read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You are hereby requested to come to the Will reading of_

_Sirius Orion Black, the Will reading will be today at two_ _O'clock this afternoon._

_Also the Director of Gringrotts Ragnock would like to meet with you today at one o'clock this afternoon._

_Sincerely,_

_Vilnius Griphook_

_Account Manager of Gringrotts of London_

_P.S. This letter has been sent and meeting set up as debt repaid for the descendant of Lily Potter, an ally of the United Goblin Nation._

"_My mother was an ally of the Goblins, and Moody was good friends with her. Who in the world was my mother?" Harry thought curiously. _

Harry put the letter back down on the desk and went over to the bed and shook Tonks awake. Tonks rolled over away from Harry and her tank top rolled up her stomach slightly. Harry rolled his eyes and climbed onto the bed and grabbed Tonks by the shoulders and shook her like a madman.

"Good Morning Harry, how did you sleep?" Tonks said sitting up.

"I slept fine Tonks. I need to be at Gringrotts at one o'clock today, and after Gringrotts we can get something to eat." Harry said happily.

"Why do you need to go to Gringrotts?" Tonks said curiously.

"I have to meet with Director Ragnock and then attend Sirius' Will reading." Harry said softly.

Tonks got up and transfigured her clothes back into a Weird Sisters t-shirt, tight tattered jeans, dark blue Auror battle robes, and then put her boots on. She grabbed her wand holster and strapped onto her hip. She then slipped a dagger into a holster that was connected to her boot. Finally she clipped her Auror badge onto her belt, and her hair switched from hot pink to a fiery orange and red. She produced a bright smile and winked at Harry.

"So Tonks you want to go for a walk." Harry asked happily.

"Sure Tonks lets go after breakfast, but first you have to take your shower then I'll take mine." Harry said quickly.

"Are you saying that I look and smell bad, Mr. Potter.", Tonks said sounding like Professor McGonagall.

"No ma'am you look beautiful and smell great, Nymphadora Tonks. I will be right back after my shower unless you want to join me, Tonksie." Harry said then raced out of the room.

Tonks stood there open mouthed and slightly shocked. She contemplated in joining him in the shower then shook her head violently as her face suddenly turned the color of her hair.

'_Harry was flirting with me and doing a good job.' _Tonks thought to herself.

Tonks smiled and started planning her revenge on Harry. A couple minutes later Harry walked into the room and Tonks stared at him. Harry was dripping wet and had a towel around his waist. Then he looked over his shoulder and saw Tonks staring at him with a look of hunger on her face.

_'Oh my god he's so hot and cute.', Tonks_ thought.

"Enjoying the view Tonks," Harry said calmly while blushing slightly.

"Immensely, Harry immensely." Tonks purred huskily that made Harry blush even more.

"Well the shower is open Tonks." Harry said in a husky tone also.

"Thanks Harry I will be right back." Tonks purred then headed out the room.

Harry got dressed when Hedwig soared through the window holding three letters. Harry took the letters and then fed Hedwig then he opened the first letter and read:

_Hey Mate,_

_I hope you are not blaming yourself for Sirius's death. Guess what I and Hermione got together. We're both going to Egypt this summer. Sorry you can't come to the Burrow this summer. See you on the train to school._

_You're Friend, Ron_

_P.S. Stay at Privet Drive or Mum will go berserk on you._

Harry wadded Ron's letter up and chucked it at the wall. Then he picked up the next letter and started reading:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are not blaming yourself entirely for Sirius's death. It was only partially your fault that he died. I am not injured any more. I am going to Egypt with Ron and the rest of the Weasleys for the rest of this summer. While you're sitting in your room sulking you might want to think about your 'saving people thing', and how next time you might get one of your friends killed. Stay at Privet Drive and don't interfere with the Order. Stop letting Tonks seduce you when you are this vulnerable._

_Sincerely, Hermione_

_P.S. Ron and I are together now._

Harry could feel the rage, guilt, and sadness run through him like a tidal wave destroying any magical blocks that remained. Remus got up and looked at Harry who was shaking and letting off a visible gold, black, and emerald green aura. A scantily clad pink haired Tonks burst into the room and started to try to get Harry to calm down.

"Harry it's me Tonks you need to calm down and control yourself before you accidently hurt me or Remus. Please calm down Harry you are starting to scare me. Harry we will have to stun you if you do not calm down." Tonks said in a soft and scared voice.

Harry turned to Tonks and said in a hurt soft voice, "I would never harm you Nymphadora or you Mooney. I never meant to harm Sirius in my decisions. I wouldn't blame you if you blame me for Sirius's death everybody else does."

Tonks couldn't take it any more she ran into Harry's arms in the aura. Harry held on to her for dear life. Remus watched as Harry's aura changed into golden green. Then a dome of golden light transcended on them.

Rock On You Awesome Readers!


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously in Order of Magic…_

_"__Harry it's me Tonks you need to calm down and control yourself before you accidently hurt me or Remus. Please calm down Harry you are starting to scare me. Harry we will have to stun you if you do not calm down." Tonks said in a soft and scared voice. _

_Harry turned to Tonks and said in a hurt soft voice, "I would never harm you Nymphadora or you Mooney. I never meant to harm Sirius in my decisions. I wouldn't blame you if you blame me for Sirius's death everybody else does."_

_Tonks couldn't take it any more she ran into Harry's arms in the aura. Harry held on to her for dear life. Remus watched as Harry's aura changed into golden green. Then a dome of golden light transcended on them._

Chapter 2: Ancient Bonds, Secret Meetings, a Will Reading, and Passions Ignited

"_Born with the heart of a lion_

_But force fed deprived of free will_

_Ah! Everything's taken_

_I'll fight it back!_

_Robbed of ideas and desires_

_And instincts are oppressed by will_

_Ah! Everything is taken, I'll fight it back!_

_Tear Down the Walls_

_Let my spirit soar_

_Bust all the fucking chains_

_Existence is more than to breathe_

_I never thought!_

_That I'd forget my origin!_

_In allegiance to this earth_

_Refill the sources of life_

_I'm thinking back to our values_

_Our ethics will prosper this time_

_We're like carrion among the living_

_And solitude slows down our heartbeat!_

_Ah! Everything's taken_

_I'll fight it back!_

_Roaring with power and passion_

_And scaring the world with its teeth_

_We lost our zeal and ambition_

_Forgot how to scream out our rage_

_Tear down the walls_

_Let my spirit soar_

_Bust all the chains_

_Existence is more than to breathe_

_I never thought!_

_That I'd forget my origin!_

_In allegiance to this earth_

_Refill the sources of life_

_I'm thinking back to our values_

_Our ethics will prosper this time_

_In allegiance to this earth_

_Refill the sources of life_

_I'm thinking back to our values_

_Our ethics will prosper this time_

_Back to the days_

_When we were all predators_

_Willing to fight to claim what's ours!_

_Willing to fight to claim what's ours!_

_-Heart of a Lion by The Sorrow-_

Number 4 Privet Drive

The golden dome of light slowly started lowering as it enveloped Harry and Tonks. Then there were two flashes of fire and two phoenixes appeared. The ice blue and gold phoenix landed on Tonks' shoulder while Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder and let out a trill. Harry then looked dipped his head gave Tonks a deep passionate kiss then slowly broke it off gently. Tonks stared into Harry's emerald green eyes and broke out into a bright smile.

Harry looked at the phoenix on his shoulder, "What are you doing here Fawkes and who is your friend," Harry asked while stroking his feathers?

_"__I am now bonded to you now Harry Potter and Aurora are bonded to your mate Nymphadora Tonks," Fawkes trilled to Harry and Tonks. _

_"__I and Fawkes will remain bonded to you for the rest of your lives. I used to be bonded to Rowena Ravenclaw while Fawkes was bonded to her husband Godric Gryffindor. Whose blood was from Merlin as his father, for you Harry James Potter is the Heir of Merlin Emrys. Before we were bonded to Godric and Rowena we were both bonded to Merlin himself. In your veins runs the blood of Merlin, Godric, Rowena, and the rest of the Potters. I am an ice phoenix while Fawkes is a fire phoenix. We have been bonded to each other since the Dawn of Magic. While in veins Nymphadora Tonks is the noble blood of Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. From this day Harry you will be known as Lord Gryffindor, while you hold that title you will be in control of Hogwarts and the grounds that surround it. Now you must get ready for the day," Aurora explained to Harry and Tonks. _

"Aurora, what do you mean by Harry's mate," Tonks asked softly?

"It means that you are his companion and the phoenix life bond was added to our duties," Fawkes trilled quickly.

Harry turned around and looked at Lupin. Lupin was leaning against the wall though his mouth was open with shock and his eyes were wide. Harry waved his hand in front of Lupin while Tonks let out a giggle. Lupin snapped out of it and his eyes started to dart around.

"Harry why is Fawkes on your shoulder? And who is the other one and what is going on here," Lupin asked quickly while running a hand through his hair?

"Fawkes is now bonded to me and not Dumbledore Aurora is an ice phoenix and is bonded to Tonks. It seems I am the true heir of Merlin. Now it is time to go to Gringrotts," Harry said quickly then he grabbed his clothes and went to the loo.

"I wonder what made him that Mad," Lupin asked curiously.

"This letter by the looks of it," Tonks said handing the letter to Remus.

Remus read the letter the angrily growled out, "little, insensitive, buck-toothed, and know-it-all wench," Lupin balled up the parchment and threw it in the trash!

"I am glad you agree," Harry said coldly from the doorway.

Tonks went over to Harry and pulled him into a hug. Harry kissed Tonks' forehead and gave her a firm and warm hug.

Harry let go of Tonks and put his robe on, and said, "Come on lets go to Gringrotts," and with no noise at all Harry apparated outside of Gringrotts.

Remus and Tonks looked at each other then apparated after Harry.

Unknown Location in Scotland

Alastor Moody paced the darkened room waiting for certain people to get there. He had not seen the special operations team in almost ten years. They had all turned in their Auror badges after they heard of the death of Lily Potter. For they were no ordinary Aurors they were part of an elite undercover hit squad that would infiltrate Dark magic organizations and destroy them from the inside. They were ruthless and merciless, but they also lived double lives. Moody's cover was an Auror with Lily Evans and James Potter as his trainees. Moody sighed as he remembered his old friend, and cursed himself for letting Harry be treated the way he was all these years. His wand arm snapped up as a dark haired vixen flashed into the room along with a slim woman with white hair. There were two more bright flashes as two men appeared on the other side of Moody. Moody scanned the group the first was Monika Tracer, she had long dark hair with blue highlights and a curvy body built for sin in a hourglass shape but also toned as well, and her arms were covered in a couple of tattoos. Second was Sonia Rayne, she had short disarrayed white hair with a spiky look to it, and she had a toned body like a runner. Third was Thomas Mara, he had long dark shaggy hair and a thin and wiry body, and he also had tattoos on his arms. Fourth and final was Tristan Blackthorne, he had short salt and pepper spiky hair, and runner type body with multiple tattoos running across his arms and back.

"Why the fuck did you call us here, Moody? We have been disbanded for years now," Monika fired off angrily.

"You have all been called here because you are needed once again. The son of Lily Potter needs help if he is to defeat the Dark Lord, Voldemort, so basically he needs all your help," Moody explained calmly.

Moody then sat down at the head of the table and motioned to the others to sit as well. Monika sat down on his right while the two seats to his left were left empty. The rest of the group sat down around the table only leaving two seats empty.

"So why would the Potter boy need our help he's not fighting in a war, so why the hell would he need us," Thomas asked impatiently?

"You're dead wrong there, Tom. Young Potter has been at war since he was born. He's been in constant danger ever since the night Lily was murdered by Voldemort. He's lost his mother, father, and his godfather this war that is going on in the shadows. I believe that soon Potter will start his own fight against Voldemort, and I myself will stand beside him. I am asking you all to do the same. I know you all miss, Lily Potter, and I do as well. I know you all turned in your badges, because of Lily Potter's brutal and sudden murder. So, I'm asking you all to join with me and fight once more. Or at least meet the youngest Potter and decide for yourselves if you will fight alongside him," Moody explained to the group calmly.

"We would agree to a sit down with the son of Lily Potter," Monika said coolly.

"Good, I will try to arrange it as soon as possible. I will contact you when the meeting is to happen. I think that we will meet here," Moody said standing up and apparating away.

Monika stood from her seat as her former teammates slowly apparated away. Monika faced a large picture covered with dust that was hanging on the wall. Monika brushed the dust off with the back of her hand and smile sadly at the large photo. It was a picture of the squad from back in the olden days. She took in the different figures that were portrayed they had all been here tonight save for two. Monika ran her finger over the black and white figure of Lily Potter, her best friend and confidant. Monika could feel crystal tears leak down her tanned face and her stormy grey eyes shimmered.

'_No matter what they decide, Lily, I will stand beside Moody and your son. I have missed you so much over these long years including your kind emerald green eyes and infectious smile. I make my oath now to you Lily Evans Potter that I will stand by your son's side until the downfall of Voldemort. I will be ruthless and merciless towards his enemies and I will protect him and Moody to the best of my ability, I swear it,' Monika chanted to herself as she stared at Lily's picture._

Monika's eyes then scanned further down to a tall, raven haired woman that stood tall and proud next to Lily. Her violet eyes shone out from the shadows like beacons that day. Her name was Bellatrix Artemis Black, Lily's blood sister and the sister of Harry Potter's Godmother.

_'No matter what they say I will never believe that you went over to the Dark, Bella and if Lily was alive she wouldn't believe it either,' Monika thought firmly._

"I had a feeling you would stay behind, Tracer," Moody's gruff voice spoke in the darkness.

"Yes, I also knew that you would return as well, Alastor," Monika's sharp voice pierced the air.

"So what path have you chosen, Monika Tracer," Moody barked.

"I have decided I will stand beside Harry Potter and you, but the oath I've sworn is to Harry so I'll take orders from him and only him," Monika explained coolly.

"Well then it's good to have you back beside me, Tracer," Moody said with a lopsided smile.

"I only hope we live to see the end of it, old friend," Monika said somberly.

"I cannot and will not promise you that we will make it to the end of this war, and even if we don't make it to the end we will be able to see Lily once again," Moody said with a bittersweet smile.

Moody handed Monika a shot of firewhiskey and they raised their glasses in the honorable memory of Lily Potter, for in the picture above them she was smiling that infectious smile of hers.

"Alastor, do you think that we will be facing Bella in this war," Monika asked sadly.

"Yes there is no doubt that we will be facing, Bellatrix in the upcoming battles for she is the Dark Lord's top enforcer," Moody said quietly.

"I do not believe that Bella willingly crossed over to the Dark," Monika said defiantly.

"Neither do I, Tracer neither do I. I believe when she was captured after Lily's death that they put her under the Imperious Curse and multiple brain washing potions," Alastor said calmly.

"Do you think that there will be a chance to save her," Monika asked with a sliver of hope.

Diagon Alley

Tonks and Lupin landed next to Harry who was looking grim, angry, and determined.

"Let's go see what Sirius left me," Harry said in a somber tone.

Then he started briskly walking towards Gringrotts with Lupin and Tonks.

Diagon Alley- Gringrotts

When they arrived at Gringrotts, Harry walked up to a familiar goblin and said, "Hello Griphook, I am here to see Director Ragnock," looking down slightly.

"How do you remember me Mr. Potter," Griphook asked surprised.

"I met you before first year when you took me to my vault. Why wouldn't I remember your name Griphook," Harry asked surprised?

"Well Mister Potter most of the Goblin Nation are disrespected by wizards because they think we are inferior to them," Griphook said calmly but with an icy tone.

"Well Griphook I don't think your inferior because I respect you and the Goblin Nation. It is Harry, Griphook please not Mr. Potter," Harry said calmly.

The little goblin was shocked at his request and said happily, "Please follow me Harry the director is waiting for you," and then Griphook walked down the long marble corridor.

When they got to a set of bronze, silver, and gold doors, Griphook knocked three times until he heard 'enter'. Harry, Tonks, Lupin, and Griphook all entered the office and approached the desk.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter it is an honor to meet you," Ragnock boomed from his desk.

"Likewise Director Ragnock," Harry said.

"Now let's get down to business Mr. Potter," Ragnock boomed briskly getting out a stack of papers.

"Please Director its Harry not Mr. Potter. I don't think the goblins are inferior to us. I think you deserve respect like anyone who deserves it," Harry said clearly.

Gringrotts- Ragnock's Office

"Very well Harry, and if you will call me Ragnock. Now on to the will of Sirius Orion Black:

I, Sirius Orion Black claim that Bellatrix Black-Lestrange be divorced under family law, and that Narcissa Black-Malfoy divorce that Death Eater husband and they both rejoin the Black family. Now on to the fun stuff: I leave 50,000 galleons to Minevra McGonagall; I also leave the same amount to Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, and Neville Longbottom along with Augusta Longbottom. I leave Fred and George Weasley 5,000,000 galleons to expand their joke shop. I leave 10,000 galleons to Molly and Arthur Weasley for trying to take care of Harry. I also leave 5,000 galleons to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger each, and Ron stop being a jealous ass because of Harry he has faced nightmares that you would just run away from. I also leave 10,000 galleons to Charlie and Bill Weasley for being good friends with me. Now on to my family:

I leave 1,000,000 galleons to Andromeda Black-Tonks, for being one of my favorite family members, and also for being Harry's godmother. I also leave 5,000,000 galleons to Nymphadora Black-Tonks. You can't hit me now can you Nymphy. Tonks you should tell him that you have feelings for him, and I think he reciprocates them more than you think. And finally I leave everything else to my godson Harry James Potter. I also leave him emancipation papers so he can become an emancipated adult on his sixteenth birthday. Harry, I also leave you a personal letter explaining some things. Harry you will have to sign the papers Gringrotts gave you, for these are the release forms of your family's possessions and your parent's will. Then insert the three estate signet rings on your hand. Now you are known as Lord Potter-Black. I love you Harry don't ever forget that. KICK SNAKEFACE'S ARSE!

P.S. Harry, tell her how you feel. I also order you to kiss the hottest which currently sitting in the room. LONG LIVE THE MARAUDERS. Signing off, Sirius a.k.a. Padfoot." Ragnock finished.

"Well there are only two things left to do," Harry croaked out in a hoarse voice. Harry slipped the signet rings on and signed the paper.

"Now there is only one thing left to do," Harry said blushing. He got up and walked over to Tonks and pulled her into a scorching kiss. They caressed each other's tongues until they broke apart for air.

"What was that for Harry," Tonks said playing dumb?

"Sirius told me to kiss the hottest witch in the room so I did. And I have also wanted to do that since last Christmas," Harry said blushing harder.

Tonks didn't say anything but pulled Harry into another deep and passionate kiss. They broke apart a couple of minutes later.

"I feel the same about you Harry," Tonks said in his ear.

"Sirius that old dog was right about you two," Remus said jovially.

"Do you approve Mooney," Harry said.

"One hundred percent cub," Remus said then continued, "This does not surprise me that much, because when you were a baby you and Tonks were inseparable. Your first words Harry was Dada, Mama, Tonksie, Siri, Remy, Moody, Andy, and Minnie. Tonks here used to hang out with your everyday that summer. So Harry I think your hidden feelings came out again when you got to know more about her.", Remus said even more excited than Tonks.

Harry closed his eyes and started to remember Tonks from when he was a toddler.

"Tonksie give huggy. I remember everything now," Harry said softly.

"Here is your parent's will Harry," Ragnock said handing the papers over and started until the second page.

Harry stopped reading, his jaw tightened, his grip became vice-like on the papers, and his green, black, and golden magical aura came like a tidal wave.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL ALBUS DUMBLEDORE," Harry said enraged.

"Harry calm down before you hurt someone. And why are you mad at Dumbledore," Tonks said strongly.

Harry looked over at Tonks and then his aura disappeared and he dropped into her embrace.

"Sorry Tonks," Harry said shaking.

"It's alright Harry, but why are you mad at Dumbledore?" Tonks asked. Harry picked up the papers and read aloud, "In the event of our deaths we leave our son Harry James Potter in the care of Sirius Black or Remus Lupin. If either Bellatrix Black or Sirius Black cannot care for Harry then he is to go in the care of Ted and Andromeda Tonks, his godmother. If they are not available then he is to be put under the care of Minevra McGonagall, Alastor Moody, or Remus Lupin. Under no circumstances is he to go to the Dursleys," Harry started crying angry and sad tears while Tonks held him in her arms.

"Look Harry you can't kill Dumbledore for his mistakes," Remus said somberly, but the wolf in him wanted Dumbledore's blood.

"Mooney I have suffered fifteen years of abuse, cruelty, and neglect because of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I could have had a family if it wasn't for him," Harry croaked out then he pleaded, "I want to go if we're done with business Ragnock, but I do have one more question about my mother."

"Certainly Harry the public will reading is on Monday. So what is your question about Lily Potter," Ragnock boomed as he left the office.

"Who was she to you and the United Goblin Nation," Harry asked curiously?

"Hmm…well Harry Potter that is not a simple question to answer. She was a good friend of mine and was the liaison to the Goblins for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The reason she was a life debt was because she saved me from an assassination attempt many years ago. We miss her and still to this day mourn her loss. Voldemort can never be forgiven for her murder or the campaign of terror he brought upon the Goblins in the old days," Ragnock spoke proudly.

"Thank you for answering my question, Ragnock. Your debt to the descendant of Lily Potter is now paid, but friendship goes on to the end. I will see you on Monday then Ragnock," Harry said with a smile and gave a small bow.

"Thank you Harry, but our debt is not yet fully paid, and I will see on Monday as well because I will be residing over Lord Black's will myself," Ragnock said leaving the office.

Harry looked at Remus, "Could you come back to Privet Drive later tonight. I would like some alone time with Tonks."

"Sure Harry you take all the time you need," Remus said with a smile.

Harry grabbed Tonks' arm and apparated into his bedroom. Remus looked around the bank office and tried to apparate away, but found that he couldn't.

'_Harry must be extremely powerful to be able to apparate through the Gringrotts' wards,' Remus thought to himself while itching his head._

Remus walked to the office door and headed towards the railways. He jumped into a car that descended into the blackness. Remus stepped out of the cart and went through the vault door.

Number 4 Privet Drive

Harry let go of Tonks went over to his bed and lay down, curled into a ball, and started crying. Tonks went over to Harry, lie down on the bed, put her arms around Harry, and started to fall asleep.

"It's alright Harry let it out and goes to sleep, I'm right here," Tonks said softly and started to hum.

Harry slowly fell asleep with Tonks' beautiful body next to him. Tonks woke up a couple of hours later against a warm body. She opened her eyes to meet bright emerald green eyes.

"Tonksie give kissy please." Harry said in a toddler-like voice.

Tonks smiled as she brought her lips down to his. Tonks slid her body on top of Harry's. Harry ran his hands up and down her back and sides.

"Tonks would you show me your real form," Harry whispered softly in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"I don't know Harry; I haven't shown my real form in many years. I don't know, most people think my real form is ugly," Tonks said in a nervous voice.

"Please Tonks show me," Harry said even more nervous.

"Ok Harry, only for you," Tonks said quietly.

Her hair became longer and turned a dark reddish-brown. Then her violet eyes turned to stormy aqua, her cheekbones raised, her lips puffed up a bit, her breasts grew larger straining against her already tight shirt, her legs became more toned and grew a couple of inches. Harry stroked her back as he slowly kissed her again. Tonks broke the kiss when they needed air.

"Tonks what in the world possessed you to hide your true form. You're gorgeous and you look like an angel," Harry said softly in her ear.

"You think I'm truly beautiful Harry," Tonks said in a whisper.

"Yes, I do Nymphadora you look like a goddess to me," Harry said softly.

Harry then dipped his head down and placed a soft kiss on her plump lips, and massaged her sides softly. Tonks let out a low moan as her tongue slowly slid across his. Tonks flipped Harry onto his back and straddled his waist then bent forward and gently suckled his neck. Harry groaned softly from the pleasure of her lips. Tonks slowly grinded her hips into Harry's and moaned loudly. His breath quickened as his eyes turned a shade darker. Harry gripped her hips as she grinded faster moaning a little louder. Tonks stared down at Harry and winked saucily then grabbed the hem of her top and slowly pulled it off her soft, heaving body. Tonks blushed fiercely as Harry's darkened green eyes scanned slowly over her scantily clothed body. Her heaving breasts were encased in a soft, lace black bra and tight skinny dark blue jeans. Harry slowly turned Tonks over onto her back and pinned her body to the soft mattress. Harry slowly lowered his head and suckled the warm skin of her neck. He bit down gently and Tonks let out a soft moan then laved over it with his tongue. Tonks felt her body shudder under Harry's gentle ministrations and heated gaze. Harry's hand slowly snaked its way down her toned stomach and unbuttoned her jeans. His fingers slowly rubbed over her panties which were now moist with passion.

Tonks' eyes closed and her whole body shuddered as her breath caught in her chest. Harry's lips collided with Tonks' and his warm tangled with her own as his fingers slowly slipped underneath her panties and slowly rubbed against her wetness. Tonks' hips bucked as she moaned softly as one of Harry's fingers slowly slipped into her. Harry deepened the kiss as his other hand slowly worked its way down her to chest in between her breasts and unclasped her bra. The opened to reveal Tonks' heaving breasts and hard pink nipples. Harry slipped his finger deeper into Tonks as she bucked her hips and moaned loudly as his other fingers pinched her nipples and smirked as he felt her body quake. Harry slipped in another finger in and broke past the small soft, fleshy barrier. Tonks let out a small whimper and then let out a small moan. Harry started thrusting faster and slightly more deeply as Tonks moaned into the kiss. Harry's eyes slowly closed in ecstasy as he felt Tonks' hot, wet velvety walls squeeze tightly around his fingers.

"Uhh…Fuckk Harryy," Tonks groaned out as her hips bucked even more.

"C'mon Tonks…just let go…mm you're beautiful," Harry said breathlessly as he scissor his fingers deep inside of Tonks' sweet heat.

Tonks grinded herself against Harry's hand as it drove itself deep into her heat as her hips bucked wildly. She let out a loud moan as her body writhed against Harry's fingers and body. Harry wrapped his arm around Tonks as he held her propped up against him as she rode his fingers with wild abandon. Tonks' hair kept changing colors as her body quaked and trembled. Tonks moaned loudly once more and her body arched back as a massive orgasm washed through her and her juices squirt over Harry's fingers. Tonks collapsed against Harry as they lay back against the mattress. Tonks' hair changed to a light pink as she laid her head down against Harry's chest. Harry slowly withdrew his from Tonks and sucked up the fluids and let out a soft moan at the taste then wrapped his arms around Tonks and smiled.

"Mm, Tonks that was amazing," Harry said softly in her ear while placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

"I'm glad you thought so Harry, and it was amazing. I think...I'm falling in love with you Harry," Nymphadora spoke softly.

"That's good, because I am to Tonks. And everybody's wrong you are very beautiful my dear Nymphadora," Harry spoke softly then gave Tonks a soft kiss.

"Aw, Thank you Harry now let's go back to sleep. We've had a busy day," Tonks said saucily then stifled a yawn.

Harry put his arms around her waist and fell asleep. Remus apparated into the room and looked around, and smiled gently then sniffed the air.

"Just like his father," Remus said shaking his head then lay down and went to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up to find an owl tapping the window. Harry crawled out of bed and went over to the window and opened it. He grabbed the letter and he recognized the letter as a howler.

_HARRY POTTER_

_YOU MUST COME TO __NUMBER 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE__ IMMEDIATELY. WE HAVE TO DISCUSS YOUR LATE GODFATHER'S WILL. YOU MUST ALSO RESTART YOUR OCCLUMENCY TRAINING WITH PROFESSOR SNAPE. WE MUST ALSO DISCUSS THE PROPHECY BETWEEN YOU AND LORD VOLDEMORT. FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY YOU MUST STAY AT THE DURSLEY'S HOUSEHOLD. YOU MUST ALSO INTEND THE ORDER MEETING WHEN YOU GET HERE._

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

"What prophecy Harry," Tonks asked fearful?

"The prophecy says basically I have to kill Voldemort or he kills me," Harry said scared to death of Tonks' reaction.

"Oh, let's go to Grimmauld Place then. We need to talk to Dumbledore about your training," Tonks said.

"Wait a minute you are sticking by me no matter what the prophecy says," Harry said amazed.

"Yes I am Harry no matter what you are stuck with your Tonksie, Fawkes, Remus, Aurora, Hedwig, and anyone else that follows you," Tonks said adamantly.

"Thanks Tonks are you with me all the way Mooney," Harry stated.

"_I REMUS JOHNATHAN LUPIN HEREBY SWEAR ON MY MAGIC AND LYCANTHORPY THAT I WILL REMAIN LOAYAL TO HARRY JAMES POTTER AS LONG AS HE STAYS ON THE PATH OF LIGHT TIL MY DEATH. SO MOTE IT BE," Remus chanted out loud._

"_I NYMPHADORA ANNE TONKS HEREBY SWEAR ON MY MAGIC, LIFE, SOUL, AND METAMORPHMAGUS ABILITIES THAT I WILL REMAIN LOYAL TO HARRY JAMES POTTER TIL MY DYING DAY. SO MOTE IT BE," Tonks chanted out loud._

"Thank you guys, I think it's time to go to Grimmauld Place so I can tell Dumbledore to stop trying to control me," Harry said. Harry and Tonks fire-traveled to Grimmauld Place while Remus apparated.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Harry, Tonks, and Remus walked into the drawing room for the meeting.

"Ah, Good Evening Harry, Nymphadora, and Remus," Dumbledore said from the table.

"Evening Headmaster, please call Tonks by her last name. She will not have to ask again old man. And you will refer to me as Lord Potter," Harry said with iciness and malice.

"Fine Mr. Potter may I ask who are the phoenixes on your shoulders are," Dumbledore said in a dangerous voice.

"Fawkes and Aurora are now our familiars. Fawkes is bonded to me and Aurora is bonded to Tonks. They will remain bonded with us for as long as we live, then they will move on to our heirs," Harry said calmly.

"Ok, now since we have that cleared up you must continue with your Occlumency training with Professor Snape." Dumbledore said firmly.

"Excuse me, but I am not learning Occlumency from Snivellious ever again," Harry said in a hateful voice.

"You will learn Occlumency from Severus, unless you wish to be possessed by Voldemort again or unless you want to be guilty for another love ones death. You are guilty for Sirius's death because you did not train hard enough in your Occlumency lessons. Severus said that you did not even pass the beginners level in training. You cannot fail again," barked Dumbledore starting to get angry.

"Did Snape tell you what memories he brought up in our 'lessons'," Harry said in a deathly voice.

"It does not matter what memories he brought up you must not let Voldemort contaminate your mind unless you continue Occlumency. Now do you want the Order to know what curse at Bellatrix Lestrange, because if you don't then you will continue Occlumency," Albus said in a cold voice.

"I will not learn from Snivellious ever again," Harry said trying to stay calm.

"Albus, what curse did he send at Lestrange?" Molly Weasley asked. Harry turned chalk white at the question, and started to feel a bit fearful.

"He cast the Cruciatus Curse at Mrs. Lestrange," Albus said coldly. Everybody's head turned towards Harry.

"Come on Fawkes it is time to go we are not wanted here any longer. Headmaster, I will not being returning to Hogwarts this year. I will find my own instructors. And the next time you try to enter my mind I will cripple yours. Good-Bye," Harry said then he disappeared in a flash of fire.

"We need to hunt Harry down and bring him back to Headquarters," Molly stood up and shouted angrily.

"How dare all of you putting Harry down, because he hurt a death eater who had just killed his godfather. At least he is willing to do what is necessary. I am leaving with Remus, Moody, and anyone else that will follow Harry in this war," Tonks yelled in a venomous voice.

"Aye, I'm with Potter. The lad fights for what is right just like his mother did," Moody said standing up and joining Tonks and Lupin.

"Me, Minevra, Filius, Dung, Fred, George, Hagrid, and Amos are with Harry to the end of this war," Kingsley said getting up from the table.

"Why are you going to follow Harry he almost got us all killed," Hermione shouted then she showed the scars that she got from Dolohov.

"Sit down Hermione if it wasn't for Harry you would be dead. Once he saw you go down he and Neville dueled Dolohov and Alecto until Ron could drag you out of dangers way. And I swear if you write Harry one more letter like the last one you are going to have to answer to me and Remus. I wonder how Harry would feel knowing he has been betrayed by his 'so-called' friend since the beginning of first year. Yeah some friend you are Ron spying on Harry for Dumbledore. You are no better than Peter Pettigrew," Tonks yelled in fury at the people in the room.

"Well if Harry had trained hard enough in Occlumency we wouldn't have had to go to the Department of Mysteries. Snape is a hard teacher but me and Hermione have already learned Occlumency in the last few weeks. If we could do it why can't the all-knowing, great, and powerful Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived do it," sneered Ron.

"The memories that Snivellious conjured were of Harry getting beaten by his relatives, Dementor attacks, the night his parents died, Umbridge and her Bloodquill detentions, Chamber of Secrets, Graveyard duel, Cedric's death, Voldemort's resurrection, fourth year, his mother's blood curdling screams, and his aunt Marge and Ripper the bull dog," Tonks yelled at Ron. Remus was starting to snarl a bit.

"Why can't Harry stay at Headquarters then. I mean we have known him longer than you or Remus has," Ginny said proudly.

"You think you have! Tonks and I have known most of his life even though we have only been reunited recently. Tonks was there the day he was born along with me. Tonks was also Harry's first best friend until that tragic night," Remus snarled at the red headed girl.

"I wouldn't let Harry spend five minutes alone with you Ginevra Weasley. Sirius warned you last year about slipping Amorentia in bottles of butterbeer. I swear you do it again I will drag you in front of Madam Bones for mixing and administrating an illegal love potion. You are very lucky Sirius went easy on you about it," spat Tonks.

"Tonks, I think it is time to get out of here," Remus said snarling.

"You are right Remus let's get back to Harry. Everyone that is coming with us please apparate to Harry's backyard. Remus you go with them and I'll get Harry. Come on Aurora it's time to go," Tonks said calmly then she disappeared in a flash of flame.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Order of Magic, Dumbledore's Schemes, Gringrotts and the Redemption of Bellatrix Black

"_In the shadow awakes a desire that you can't realize_

_And the pressure will just keep on rising_

_Now the heat is on_

_It's too late, there is no way around it, and you have seen it yourself many times_

_In the end you will give up the fighting_

_Unescapable_

'_Cause you're losing your mind and you're sleeping with wide open eyes_

_Where is the edge of your darkest emotions?_

_Why does it all survive?_

_Where is the light of your deepest devotions?_

_I pray that it's still alive_

_It's the rule that you live by and die for_

_It's the one thing you cannot deny_

_Even though you don't know what the price is, it is justified_

_So much more that you've got now to fight for_

_But it still doesn't change who you are_

_There is no fear you'll ever give in to, you're untouchable_

'_Cause you're losing your mind and you're sleeping with wide open eyes_

_Where is the edge of your darkest emotions?_

_Why does it all survive?_

_Where is the light of your deepest devotions?_

_I pray that it's still alive_

_You can't stop yourself, don't want to feel_

_Don't want to see what you've become_

_You can't walk away from who you are_

_Never give in_

_Where is the edge of your darkest emotions?_

_Why does it all survive?_

_Where is the light of your deepest devotions?_

_I pray that it's still alive_

_-Where is the Edge? By Within Temptation-_

Number 4 Privet Drive

Tonks looked around when she arrived in the room and saw Harry sitting on his bed with Fawkes trilling a soft gentle song.

"Hey Tonks, why are you back here, I figured you would of have scrammed after you heard what I did to your Aunt Bellatrix in the Department of Mysteries," Harry said bleakly.

"Harry you did what you had to in tough situation. Actually a couple of Order members agreed with your actions. A number are waiting in the back yard for you. They will follow you to the end of this war. They are loyal to the cause now not Dumbledore," Tonks said grimly.

"Who is all here," Harry asked?

"Me, Remus, Weasley twins, Charlie, Bill, Moody, Amos Diggory, McGonagall, Flitwick, Kingsley, Dung, Emmeline Vance, and Hagrid," Tonks said happily.

"All right lets go see what they have to say," Harry said getting up, kissed Tonks softly then walked towards the door. They headed down the stairs.

Number 4 Privet Drive- Backyard 

"Before we go any further in me explaining the whole truth, I need all of you to swear allegiance to the Order of Magic," Harry said in a firm voice.

The group of people before him broke out into chatter until Minevra McGonagall stepped forward from the group.

"We, Minevra McGonagall and Filius Flitwick, hereby swear allegiance to the Order of Magic and Harry James Potter under pain of death if thy oath is ever broken," Minevra chanted out in a proud, Scottish tone and Filius in his squeaky voice.

"We, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mundungus Fletcher, hereby swear allegiance to the Order of Magic under the pain of death is thy oath is ever broken," Kingsley announced in his deep voice.

"We, Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George Weasley, all hereby swear our allegiance to the Order of Magic and to Harry James Potter under the pain of unusual death if this oath and pledge is ever broken," spoke the Weasleys as a whole.

"I, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, hereby swear my eternal allegiance to Harry James Potter, son of Lily Potter and to the Order of Magic under the pain of torture and death if thy oath is ever broken, coerced, or betrayed," Moody growled loudly.

"We, Amos Diggory and Emmeline Vance, hereby swear our to the Order of Magic and to Harry James Potter under the pain of death if thy oath is ever broken," both Ministry members said in a proud voice.

"I, Rubeus Hagrid, swear my allegiance to Harry James Potter," Hagrid boomed loudly.

"Good now I can continue and thank you for your allegiance, here is my objective to stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters by whatever means. I am doing this because I must since I am a Child of Prophecy, but this is not the Prophecy that was in the Department of Mysteries made by Albus Fucking-For-The-Greater-Good Dumbledore. No, the Prophecy I speak about is much older and made someone much more powerful. It was a Prophecy laid down by my ancestors kept secret until the day that it would come true. It was created and dictated by Merlin Emrys and Morganna LeFey. Basically this is how it goes…

_Ancient oaths of old shall be fulfilled_

_Merlin and Morganna's heir shall rise up _

_Against the evil bred by Morganna's sons' heir_

_Ancient magics will be revealed _

_Wills will be tested _

_A Savior of noble blood and ancestry _

_Will fight for Magic itself_

_A Destroyer will rise up from the ashes _

_Will fight for ancient revenge and greed_

_Only one may live at the end_

I will destroy Voldemort at all costs for I am the Heir of Merlin Emrys and Morganna LeFey. The magics of my ancestry have woken inside of me and I know somewhere out there that Voldemort is gathering his army. The rules of engagement are capture when you can without getting killed or captured yourself. Kill when is necessary or if there is no way you can capture. I am tired of watching death eaters go to Azkaban and then somehow they escape. Basically what I am saying is that the Dark Mark is a death warrant. If you fight for the Order of Magic, that means you fight for pure-bloods, half-bloods, werewolves, house elves, vampires, muggles, giants, half-giants, warlocks, goblins, centaurs, wizard and witch of any kind, and any other magical creatures. Are there any questions," Harry said proudly with determination in his voice.

"We will need to put a Fidelius charm on the group so no one can easily find us. And we will also need a meeting place," Filius Flitwick said in his squeaky voice.

"Who will be secret keeper for the Order of Magic," Mooney piped up.

"I will be secret keeper for the Order of Magic since I will be the leader of the Order of Magic," Harry said stepping up.

"Where will Headquarters be at because it needs to be secure and secretive? CONSTANT VIGILANCE," Moody barked and made everyone jump.

"We will use Potter Manor for Headquarters and the rebuilt cottage in Godric's Hollow for the emergency apparition point. I am going to Gringrotts tomorrow to gain access to these properties. Once that is done we set the Fidelius on those locations with different secret keepers. Then we make alliances with the different races. Then we work on getting Fudge out of office. Then we try to track down the death eaters and eliminate them. We will meet again tomorrow here at seven o'clock at night, Good night," Harry barked loudly.

Harry headed back inside and up the stairs. Tonks said good night and followed Harry. The rest of the Order of Magic disapparated, and Remus apparated to the Shrieking Shack, because it was the full moon and he ran out of the Wolfsbane potion.

Number 4 Privet- Harry's Room

Harry got in his bed and curled up and waited for Tonks.

"Harry don't you worry about anything right now. You are going to survive this war. We will all fight with you to the end. If you don't live through this war I don't think I will be able to go on. I think I'm falling deeper in love with you than before. The truth is I love you Harry. I have felt this way about you for a long time. You are the first person that has not asked me to change my shape. You accept me for who I am," Tonks said slipping into bed with Harry. Harry turned over and looked at Tonks.

"I don't think I would be able to live without you either Tonks. Change back to your normal form Tonks. I love you Nymphadora Anne Tonks. Now let's get some sleep so we can go to Gringrotts in the morning," Harry whispered in her ear as they cuddled and went to sleep.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place: Order of the Phoenix

"Why did you let that little insolent bastard get away with half of the Order's best fighters," Snape raged at Dumbledore.

"We must stop Harry James Potter from completing his plans at any cost. We must bring him under our control so he may defeat Voldemort. When Harry's parents died and he survived so he became the only weapon to end this war. If we do not stop Harry in time instead of Lord Voldemort we will have a much more powerful Dark Lord Potter. His power levels matched mine earlier this evening during his silent fury. I don't want to do this, but we are going to have to give Harry large consecutive doses of mind control potion. And Ginny must give him more doses of Amorentia. There must also be an arranged marriage between either Hermione or Ginevra with Harry. His relationship with Ms. Nymphadora Tonks must end by the middle of August," Dumbledore said in a commanding voice.

"I will get married to Harry on August 25th," Ginny said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Good you must also take over the D.A. immediately after school starts. We cannot let Harry have any more allies. Now out of the D.A., who will follow Potter to a fault?" Dumbledore asked.

"Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Seamus Finnegan, Colin Creevey, and Dean Thomas, and maybe the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They are all loyal to Harry without a doubt," Ron barked out.

"Then you must excommunicate them from the D.A. at once," Snape sneered.

"Severus, I need you to break down Harry's mental Occlumency shields," Dumbledore said sadly.

"I would be happy to break down his shields Headmaster," Snape said full of malice.

"Then Good Night everyone," Dumbledore finished.

Number 4 Privet Drive 

"Time to wake up Tonksie," Harry said shaking Tonks awake.

"Five more minutes Harrykins. Why must I get up?" Tonks whined.

"Well Tonksie we need to go to Gringrotts. Then we can move me and you out of this hellhole and into a nice big manor," Harry cooed in a sweet voice.

Tonks and Harry got up and dressed for the day. Then they met Remus and Moody, and then they all four apparated to Gringrotts.

Gringrotts

Harry, Tonks, Mooney, and Moody walked through the doors of Gringrotts. Harry walked up to the teller and said, "Good morning Griphook, I need to visit my vault and speak to Director Ragnock," Moody and Lupin shifted to a new position.

"Very good follow me," Griphook said heading off to the director's office. Harry and company followed Griphook to the director's office.

Gringrotts: Ragnock's Office

"Good morning Harry, what can I do for you today," Ragnock boomed in a happy voice.

"Good morning Ragnock I need a list of my properties and transactions of my vaults for the last fifteen years," Harry said grimly.

"Ah...Harry it seems that your accounts have been busy for the last fifteen years. It seems have been large currency withdrawals," Griphook said icily.

"How much money has been taken by the old man?" Harry asked angrily.

"There have been many withdrawals, and they all total up to: six million five hundred forty three thousand two hundred ten galleons, fifty four thousand three hundred twenty one sickles and seven million six hundred fifty four thousand and three hundred twenty one Knuts by one Albus Dumbledore your previous magical guardian. We have a signed consent form from you allowing him to do this," Ragnock said handing Harry a piece of parchment. It was the consent form:

_I, Harry James Potter, give permission for Albus Dumbledore to withdraw any funds he may need. These funds may be accessed from the Potter family vaults._

_Harry James Potter_

"Ragnock I never wrote this consent form it is a forgery. I recognize the handwriting as Albus Dumbledore's own loopy style," Harry said in a cool tone.

"I was afraid of that Harry. We can reclaim the funds if you like," Ragnock said angrily.

"Please reclaim all the galleons but leave him the Knuts and sickles," Harry said in an icy tone.

"It will be done right away Harry. Thank you for your help in this matter. The funds should be done transferring now. Griphook what is the progress on the funds," Ragnock said evenly.

"The reclaim is now complete. All funds have been returned," Griphook said proudly.

"Is there anything else we can do for you, Mr. Potter," Ragnock asked worried.

"I do need all portkeys to all my properties," Harry said with determination. Ragnock pulled out a ring and gave it to Harry.

"This is a multiple portkey just name the location and it will transport you there," Ragnock said proudly.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in," Ragnock said irritated.

"Sorry about the intrusion but there is a letter here for, Mr. Potter," Youny said and handed Harry the letter. He took the letter and started reading.

_Harry Potter_

_We must meet at once to discuss certain things about Sirius Black and your mother, Lily Potter. I also beg forgiveness for his death and for your mother's as well. You may bring as many people as you want with you. I will come alone and unarmed, you have my word on that. There are many things you must know about me and Sirius and also about your mother. When I was younger Sirius told me that if he died that I must I find you and help you. My loyalty to Sirius, the memory of your mother, and you is stronger than my husband and Voldemort's imperious curse. I never tortured the Longbottoms my husband and Crouch Jr. did it. I have been undercover for Sirius and someone else since before your parents died. The meeting will take place when you hold this letter and say 'Sirius Black'._

_Bellatrix Black_

"Have a good day Ragnock. Tonks gather the guards we have to go to Number 12 Barding Lane for a meeting and maybe revenge." Harry said in a cool voice.

Minutes later Mooney, Moody, and Tonks reentered the room.

"Everyone grab on to the portkey," Harry said. Everyone grabbed on and they all vanished.

Number 12 Barding Lane: Black Manor

They all landed with a thud!

"Mooney and Moody you wait outside, Tonks you're with me," Harry said walking through the front door.

They walked into the drawing room. Tonks sat down while Harry got the letter back out and said "Sirius Black". There was bright flash of light and Bellatrix Black appeared.

"Hello Harry Potter and young Nymphadora," Bellatrix said mildly.

"What are you here to explain for Bellatrix?" Harry said in cold voice.

"Please call me Bella. The first thing I ask for is forgiveness for your parents and Sirius's death," Bella said in a neutral tone.

"Why, my parent's death, Bellatrix?" Harry asked curious.

"I was a spy for Sirius and also for your mother before she died. I told Lily I was going undercover to spy on that creepy half-blood. Shortly after that Sirius asked me to spy on Voldemort and I did. Though I warned Sirius too late about the raid on your house that night, and in the process I lost my best friend and surrogate sister," Bella said in a cracked voice.

"Why were you a spy for Sirius and my mother?" Harry asked getting even more curious than before.

Fawkes and Aurora fire-flashed in at that moment, and Fawkes flew over to Harry's shoulder and Aurora flew over to Tonks' shoulder.

"Nice phoenixes, Harry. Sirius saved me from being raped by Slytherins in my fourth year. It was him and your mother that saved me. Lily took me under her wing and she met my sister Andromeda and she became like our second sister. I don't know how but I had a deep feeling that your mother was in danger and I did not want her or you to die at Voldemort's hands. So, I decided that I would go under cover with the Death Eaters to try and prevent anything that may happen to Lily or Andromeda. Since fourth year I have been in Sirius' debt since that event, so when he asked me to play spy I did not refuse. Shortly after that my only contact outside of the Death Eaters was your mother and Artemis who was also bound to your mother. Shortly after joining Voldemort, I was put into an arranged marriage with Rodolphous LeStrange who was a pure-blood maniac and supremacist. I was horrified at the prospect of being married to a monster, but my bond to Lily gave me strength and I endured. Shortly after that your parents were killed and I lost my strength to fight. Then I learned that Sirius was sent to Azkaban for killing Peter Pettigrew. Lucius Malfoy ordered us to go out and interrogate any family that may have news on Voldemort's whereabouts. When we arrived at the Longbottoms' residence, Rodolphous immediately attacked Alice then Frank came out of the house and Crouch Jr. attacked him. After listening to their screams something snapped inside of me and I attacked both of them and was winning until Rabastan came out and stunned me. When I arrived in Azkaban I found Sirius had the cell right next to mine. Slowly we started talking and it helped repel the effect of the Dementors. Once I learned about the picture of Pettigrew in the Daily Prophet, I turned all my attention and strength to helping Sirius escape and clear our names. His plan was to capture Peter and clear both of our names by telling our stories. His plans though were not able to be fulfilled, so he joined the Order of the Phoenix until he could explain everything to you about everything. I decided to go back under cover with Voldemort and this time I took the Dark Mark to prove my allegiance. Then we all met again in the Department of Mysteries and that fucking stunner hit Sirius and sent him into the fucking Veil of Death. I had lost my last ally and was desperate until I found my ring again given to me by Lily and Andromeda and it gave me new strength to fight against the mind bonds and Dark Mark and to find you and explain all of this," Bellatrix explained calmly while looking Harry in the eye.

"I believe you Bellatrix Black and I will accept your oath. For I have seen some of mother's memories and you were in all of them, I saw the night that you decided to go under cover. It was raining and the meeting took place in the back room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place," Harry said brightly.

"I, Bellatrix Black, swear loyalty and service to Harry James Potter till the day I die or he releases me from his service. I swear this oath on my debt to Sirius Black, my magic, soul, and my life. I also swear to protect Harry Potter and his mate my niece, Nymphadora Anne Black-Tonks. SO MOTE IT BE," Bella swore to the air.

Then Bella sat back down on the chair and looked straight at Tonks.

"I believe you are telling the truth Bella and I am happy you are not as horrible as I once thought," Tonks said warmly.

"Come on, Tonks and Bella it is time to go," Harry said grabbing their arms and apparating away.

Number 4 Privet Drive

Harry, Tonks, and Bella arrived in his bedroom.

"Bella, you wait here until we call for you please," Harry said walking out of the room with Tonks.

"Fine", Bella replied.

Number 4 Privet Drive- Backyard

"Welcome everyone; we have a guest who is going to join us. She spied on Voldemort in secret for years until she was found out then she was forced to become a Death Eater. Her name is Bellatrix Black, but she likes being called Bella," Harry said calmly.

"Preposterous," screamed Kingsley.

"She tortured the Longbottoms, Potter," Moody barked.

"No actually she didn't Moody it was Crouch Jr. and her now ex-husband who made Bella watch the torture while she was under a bodybind," Harry said icily.

"She killed Sirius," McGonagall said calmly.

"She did not mean to kill Sirius, when he fell through the veil. It was not part of their plan when he died," Harry said evenly but a little icily.

"Let her explain her side. Bring her out Harry," Remus barked.

"Bella you can come out now!" Harry called. Bella arrived a minute or two later.

"You must explain you're before they trust you," Harry told her calmly. Bella started explaining her story to the group.

An Hour Later:

"So do you accept Bella into our group?" Harry asked. Everybody nodded their heads and raised their hands.

"Good! Bella welcome to the Order of Magic. Your partner will be Moody, it that is okay with both of you," Harry said out loud.

"That is fine with me," Bella said.

"That is acceptable for me as well, Potter," Moody said out loud.

"Good now it's time to go to the new Headquarters. Once we get there we will cast and activate the Fidelius charm and, come up with a secret keeper for our other locations. So everyone grab onto the portkeys," Harry said to everyone apparating away with Bella and Tonks.

The Potter Manor

Harry, Tonks, Bella all appeared outside the wards on the Manor.

"I Harry James Potter hereby claim Potter Manor in accordance to Lily and James Potter's Will. SO MOTE IT BE. I also give passage to Nymphadora Anne Black-Tonks and Bellatrix Athena Black. SO MOTE IT BE. I also give passage to the members of the Order of Magic. SO MOTE IT BE," Harry chanted out loud.

Then the three of them walked up to the Manor. When they arrived at the front doors, and then the rest of the Order of Magic arrived.

The Potter Manor- Front Doors

"Professor Flitwick if you would cast the Fidelius charm if you please," Harry announced.

"Fidelis! Location: Potter Manor, Secret Keeper: Harry James Potter. Fidelis! Group: Order of the Magic, Secret Keeper: Harry James Potter. Fidelis! Location: 18 Gryffindor Lane, Godric's Hollow, England, And Secret Keeper: Nymphadora Black-Tonks. Fidelis! Location: Black Manor, 12 Barding Lane, Secret Keeper: Bellatrix Black. Fidelis! Group: D.A. Location: Room of Requirement, Hogwarts," Flitwick chanted out loud.

"Why did you include the D.A.?" Harry exclaimed.

"Because Albus is going to try to use Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger to take control of the D.A. and excommunicate any members loyal to you," Professor McGonagall explained for Flitwick to the group.

"What time is it?" Harry asked out loud.

"Nine thirty pm," someone piped up.

"Professor McGonagall please arrange us an emergency D.A. meeting for tomorrow morning," Harry said.

"Where will it take place Harry?" Minevra asked.

"Hogwarts, Room of Requirement," Harry said in a cool tone.

"I'll send out the letters tonight to all the members," Minevra said to the group.

"Good night everyone find a room and put your name plaque on the door," Harry said walking inside.

"Hello Bellatrix," Remus said while stepping softly behind the dark haired beauty.

Bella jumped a little as she heard the deep rumble of his voice. She turned around and faced the heavily scarred Auror she had not seen in ages.

"Oh Alastor you spooked me a little. Just like the old days," Bella said softly.

"Not quite like the old days many things have changed over the years," Moody said with a growl.

"Yes I know...I j-just can't believe their g-gone, Lily and Sirius," Bella said weakly holding back the tears.

"Yes, I know how you feel Bellatrix, sometimes I wake up in the morning and sometimes at night and still cannot believe their all gone either. Lily's sacrifice did save young Potter though and helped transform into the young man he is today," Moody said with his gravelly voice.

"Have you heard from anyone from the old days, you know Lily's little group," Bella asked with curiosity.

"Yes, I have…last night in fact. I asked the Vanguard to come together again to serve under Harry and fight with him against the Dark forces that threaten us," Moody rumbled.

"What did they agree on…I'm sure Monika agreed no matter what the group decided," Bella said sharply.

"During the meeting she said that they would meet with Harry and decide then, but after the meeting she stayed behind to tell me that she would serve under Potter just like she did for his mother. She also wondered if you were in fact innocent for the crime you were accused of. I'm glad she was right, and I must admit I had doubted your crimes from the beginning. They did sound like something you would ever do, but since Lily and Andromeda were the only ones to know about you going undercover, so there was not much I could do," Moody growled with irritation.

"There was no way that Andromeda would have been able to sway the Ministry or Madam Bones about me…being my sister and all. Most likely she would have come under heavy scrutiny and investigation and I did not want that for my sister or my niece. Plus, me serving in Azkaban was a way for me to atone for my sins against Lily," Bella explained to the old Auror.

"Ah, even though it is not your burden to bear I do understand why. Have a good evening, Bellatrix," Moody said as he strolled away clunking down the hall.

"Good night, Alastor," Bellatrix called back at him.

_"WHERE IS SHE?" a tall, pale and snakelike man demanded. _

_"We don't know, milord. She hasn't been alright at all since the death of Black. I fear she has betrayed us, milord," a dark robed man said with malice._

_"Well then Bellatrix has betrayed us for the last time, Rodolphous. When you capture her give her to the troops. Once she has been raped enough you may have you time with her. Then she will die a most painful death," Voldemort said his red eyes filling with pleasure. _

_"It will be done, milord," Rodolphous said proudly. _

_"Ah hello Harry spying again are we? Don't you remember what happened last time? Oh I see your defenses have become more powerful. That will not help you when I find you and the traitorous whore," Voldemort said with cold laughter. _

"NOOOOOOOOOOO," Harry awoke screaming.

"Harry, what is it?" Tonks asked worried.

"Voldemort...scar...pain...vision...find Bella quick," Harry said quickly while holding his head.

Tonks rocketed out of the room and down hall and burst into Bella's room. Bellatrix was writhing on her bed. Her shapely form was coated in sweat and moans of pain were being emitted into the once serene room. Tonks shook her until she woke then picked her up and ran her back to Harry's room.

"I have her, Harry," Tonks said quickly while placing Bella in the comfy chair near the bed.

"What is going on Harry? Are you okay?" Bella asked worried about him.

"Give me your arm Bellatrix, quickly," Harry said while sitting up on the end of the bed with his wand drawn.

Bella bared her arm and gasped as she saw her Dark Mark glowing a sickly red and dark thoughts traveling through it. A minute later, Fawkes fire-flashed into the room landing on Harry's shoulder, and looking down at Bella's arm. Harry grabbed her arm tightly.

"This is going to be very painful to both of us, but it must be done or something horrible is going to happen. Do you understand?" Harry asked grimly.

"I understand Harry, and I trust you. Do what you need to do," Bella said softly.

"Tonks, I need you to back away and DO NOT Interfere, no matter what happens," Harry said firmly.

Tonks nodded slowly while they back away watching for what was going to happen. Harry gripped his wand tighter and aimed it straight at the Dark Mark.

"Brace yourself, Bella," Harry warned.

_"Crucio", _he cried out.

Pain beyond pain shot through both of their bodies. Harry screamed into his arm while Bella screamed into his shoulder. Her Dark Mark slowly turned green as a ghostlike figure appeared out of thin air. It was the figure of Voldemort with his blood red eyes. The curse dispelled as Voldemort stepped forward with malice in his eyes.

"Hello, my dear Bellatrix. I see you have young Harry ready for me, and his blood traitor whore," Voldemort said full of malice.

"No, you can't be here. I'm no longer with you, you half blood bastard," Bella said trembling slightly.

"He is not real Bella he is only in your mind. You must defeat him to be free of him," Harry said firmly never letting go of her arm, but she could see the pain coursing through his body.

"I'm as real as can be Bellatrix. For your disloyalty I will enjoy your body many times after I take care of young Harry. I will take your body and mind in any way I want, and there is nothing you can do to stop me," Voldemort said with perverse pleasure as he backhanded her to the floor.

"You must fight Bella you must fight him," Harry said weakly as the pain buckled his body.

"Mm, Bellatrix I think have your body here and now in front of young Harry since he can't protect you," Voldemort said coolly while he advanced on her.

"Fight...Bella...you...must...fight," Harry barely croaked out.

"How precious Bellatrix, young Harry is trying to protect you from the inevitable. You are mine, and you always will be mine. Your pain and agony is my pleasure," Voldemort said coldly while grabbing Bella's robes.

"No, I will never be yours again," Bella said shaking with fear and anger.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA"_, she cried out with evident power and anger as the ghostly Voldemort disappeared, and Harry collapsed from all his efforts.

Bella took Harry and woke him back up as Fawkes cried a few tears to help him. Tonks stared open jawed at the whole scene she had just seen. Bella felt a tingling and looked down, and saw that her Dark Mark was gone. Tonks smiled widely at this and sat down next to Harry wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You are now free from him forever Bella. You fought him, and you won," Harry said with a soft smile.

"Thank you so much Harry. I owe you so much," Bella said in a happy voice, while falling into Harry's and Tonks' arms.

Tonks and Harry both held her close to them and collapsed back onto the bed and curled into each other. Bella continued to let out happy tears while the two held her close and safe. They all slowly fell asleep wrapped in each others' arms with wide smiles on their face.

The Next Morning:

The Potter Manor- Kitchen

Harry walked into the kitchen. "Good morning is everyone ready to go for the meeting," Harry asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes everyone is ready for the meeting," Tonks said.

"Bella you will have to stay behind. We all know your innocent but many other people won't believe you like we do," Harry said to Bella as she walked into the kitchen.

"I understand Harry I'll stay behind this time, but this is the only time since I swore to protect you and Nymphadora with my life," Bella said calmly.

"It is time to go to Hogwarts," Harry said. Then they all accept Bella apparated away to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts- 10:00 A.M.

Harry, Tonks, Moody, Mooney, Flitwick, and McGonagall walked into the entrance hall. They were unfortunately greeted by Dumbledore.

"Good morning Harry," Albus said jovially.

"I told you to refer to me as Lord Potter for Harry is reserved for my friends." Harry said.

"Why are you here at Hogwarts, Lord Potter," Albus said in a gruff voice.

"I am here to attend a meeting with my friends," Harry said with malice and iciness.

"Ah...yes the Dumbledore's Army meeting has already begun in the Great Hall with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger as the leaders," Albus said in a triumphant tone. Harry strode into the Great Hall with his guards following him.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Ron barked angrily.

"I am here to take charge of this meeting since I am the leader of the Defense Association, and I am the one who requested this meeting. Now down to business," Harry said happily and Ron and Hermione paled.

"You have no authority as we were about to excommunicate you from the group," Ron said sneering at Harry.

"I know of your secret plot so I am only here to pick out loyal members for my M.D.A. also known as the Magical Defense Association. Or you can remain loyal to Dumbledore's Army. So who is with me," Harry shouted at the crowd.

Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Ernie, Colin Creevey, Susan Bones, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell walked over to Harry.

"Why are you joining him, he will get you all killed," Hermione shrieked.

"Who is responsible for the attack at the Department of Mysteries? Who is responsible for those who got hurt at the Department of Mysteries? And who cast the Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix Lestrange?" Ron fired off while inching closer to his girlfriend.

"You are responsible for the members of Dumbledore's Army getting hurt Ron," Neville said coldly.

"Why I am responsible Neville?" Ron said in a scathing and sneering tone.

"Because Harry didn't want to put us in danger, but you insisted that we go with Harry to the Department of Mysteries. And so what if he cast the Cruciatus curse at that bitch Bellatrix Lestrange," Neville said angrily.

"Mooney can you go get Bella for me and bring her here," Harry asked Remus.

"Tonks can you go get Madam Bones for me and tell her it is of the utmost importance," Harry said calmly.

"Who is Bella, Potter? Fucking Tonks aint enough for you?" Ron asked in an icy tone.

"Her name to you is Bellatrix Athena Black. She used to work for my mother, Lily Potter, as a spy. She never tortured the Longbottoms that was her ex-husband and Crouch Junior. She has sworn a loyalty oath to me. And if you make one more statement like that I'll make sure you never make one like it again ickle Ronniekins," Harry said angrily.

"Also one more thing, Lady Hogwarts I need assistance?" Harry shouted out loud.

"Yes, Lord Gryffindor what do you need," the ghostly feminine voice shouted.

"I need full protection for me and my companions, my fair lady," Harry chanted out loud.

"Lord Gryffindor if any of your companions are harmed you may exact revenge as you see fit. Goodbye Lord Gryffindor, hope to speak to you again soon," the voice said.

"Thank you Lady Hogwarts," Harry said warmly.

"I am sorry Harry, but I cannot allow a death eater to enter Hogwarts." Dumbledore said icily, and then Tonks and Madam Bones appeared.

"Bella is no Death Eater, Dumbledore. Please refrain from calling my companions Death Eaters, it is such a dirty word," Harry said with such malice in his voice that many people shivered. Mooney and Bella appeared out of thin air.

"Why am I here Harry?" Bella said sharply while scanning alertly around the room.

"That is why Madam Bones is here to prove your innocence once and for all and give you immunity Bella," Harry said happily while Madam Bones walked over to Bella.

"I am ready for interrogation, Madam Bones," Bella said.

"Please lower your mental shields Ms. Black. Thank you. _'Legilimens'_ ", Madam Bones said.

Thirty Minutes Later:

"Bellatrix Athena Black you are hereby declared innocent of all past charges you are and were convicted of," Madam Bones said to the crowd, and Neville walked up to Bella.

"Neville Longbottom I will help you and Harry find Rodolphous and Rabastan, and get justice for your parents," Bella said. Then Kingsley came out of the floo chamber and walked up to Harry.

"What is it, Kingsley?" Harry asked.

"Diagon Alley is under attack by Rodolphous Lestrange," Kingsley told Harry.

"It is time to go. Tell the rest of the Order to meet us in the Alley when assembled. Fawkes!" Harry barked giving orders.

Kingsley flooed away, while Harry, Tonks, Bella, Moody, and Mooney all disappeared in a flash of fire.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously in Order of Magic…_

_"Bellatrix Athena Black you are hereby declared innocent of all past charges you are and were convicted of," Madam Bones said to the crowd, and Neville walked up to Bella. _

_"Neville Longbottom I will help you and Harry find Rodolphous and Rabastan, and get justice for your parents," Bella said. Then Kingsley came out of the floo chamber and walked up to Harry. _

_"What is it, Kingsley?" Harry asked. _

_"Diagon Alley is under attack by Rodolphous Lestrange," Kingsley told Harry. _

_"It is time to go. Tell the rest of the Order to meet us in the Alley when assembled. Fawkes!" Harry barked giving orders. _

_ Kingsley flooed away, while Harry, Tonks, Bella, Moody, and Mooney all disappeared in a flash of fire._

Chapter 4:

"_Another mission the powers have called me away  
Another time to carry the colors again  
My motivation an oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor of coming back home again  
No explanation will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war you're unable to win_

I'll have you know  
That I've become  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war

Another reason another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered now for me to light  
My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders without a regret  
My declaration embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder of how it began  
No hesitation when I am commanded to strike  
You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life

You will be shown  
How I've become  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war

I'm  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I am indestructible  
Indestructible

Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war"

_-Indestructible by Disturbed-_

Diagon Alley

Harry, Tonks, Moody, Bella, Minevra, Remus, and Kingsley all apparated into Diagon Alley wands out and ready for a long and bloody conflict. They all gasped at the sight they saw. The brutality of Voldemort could be seen very clearly. The once busy, scenic, and beautiful alley now looked like something from a hellish nightmare. Buildings were on fire, and there were huge ruptures in the lane where the lane was blown apart. White skull masked and black robed Death Eaters were roaming down the Alley. Their cold laughter and angry diatribes filled the air in the Alley.

Bodies of dead bloodied wizards and witches littered the Alley, and the Aurors were holding down the fort in front of Gringrotts. Blood of wizards, witches, and children were splattered and slashed across the lane and walls making them wet with blood. The bloodletting had been caused by being struck with cutting and slicing curses.

The sky was pitch black except for the sickly green sign of the Dark Mark. Agonizing screams of rape and torture victims permeated the air of the once peaceful alley. Blood soaked children and adults were bent over the dead bloody bodies of their families. The air became cold as ice as the Dementors swooped in and out of the Alley sucking out the souls of the surviving victims. The women were hanging upside down in the air their clothes torn as the Death Eaters laughed at them. Hundreds of flashes of green light could be seen flying around the Alley as Killing curses struck helpless and wandless victims. There were also many bolts of cruel red light as people fell screaming to the agonizing pain caused by Cruciatus curses.

Aurors were slowly falling to the might of the Death Eaters, and were slowly being pushed back against the bank walls. Many dark blue cloaked Aurors lay dead as their comrades held the Death Eaters as best as they could. The remaining Aurors and a few Hit Wizards protected themselves inside a crater near the bank wall.

Harry's group charged forward into the fray of organized madness. They charged forward wands out and ready to attack the Death Eater line. Harry's group was all grim eyed and dead serious on what was about to happen.

_"Expecto Patronum", _Harry yelled out loud as the silvery Prongs charged down and trampled the Dementors making some of them scatter.

Tonks and Moody then charged in with their own Patronus charms. Tonks' silvery panther and Moodys' silvery wolf joined Prongs in the battle against the Dementors line. Then soon after the rest of the Order jumped in and cast their own Patroni. Soon the Dementors fled quickly from massive wave of happy emotions and the sky started to become less dark.

_"Reducto...Bombarda...Stupefy", _Harry cast in quick procession as the bolts of lights slammed into the Death Eater's line.

The red Reductor curse blew off a Death Eater's head, and the head burst into bits of blood and brain matter splattering the other Death Eaters. The Bombardment curse blew apart the lane turning the rubble into shrapnel that slammed into the Death Eaters making them scream out in pain.

The Auror's then started casting their curses against the slowly falling rear of the Death Eater line. The Death Eaters then amassed into a massive defensive circle, and then Rodolphous Atrux LeStrange strode forward unmasked.

"I challenge you to a Wizard's Duel, Potter. My second will be Lucious. Do you accept, or do you hide behind the whores?" Rodolphous announced with a challenging sneer.

"I accept, and my second will be Tonks." Harry said as he strode forward towards the towering figure of Rodolphous.

_"Crucio", _Rodolphous shouted as the wicked red curse flew towards Harry. Harry jumped to the side, and avoided the painful curse.

_"Stupefy", _Harry sent back at Rodolphous, but he swatted it away quickly with a shield.

_"Sectusempra", _LeStrange cast at Harry.

Harry tried to dodge the curse, but it slammed into his shoulder cutting away at his skin as the blood started to flow from the wound. He could hear Tonks gasp in fear when the curse hit.

_"Bombarda", _Harry yelled in pain sending Rodolphous backwards into the wall behind him.

_"Crucio", _Rodolphous cast at Harry while slowly getting up.

The curse hit Harry full force in the chest. Harry's body buckled from the intense pain spreading through his body as he dropped to his knees. Harry's screams of agonizing pain permeated the air. Rodolphous lifted the curse, and looked down at Harry laughing coldly.

"You're a weakling, Potter. You serve no threat towards the Dark Lord. Once I'm done with you; you will no longer be able to protect my traitorous wife and young Nymphadora from me. I will torture them long and brutally. You are a disgrace of a wizard." Rodolphous said with a cold sneering tone.

_"Bombarda", _Harry shouted as a green aura of pure power surrounded him, and the blue curse slammed into Rodolphous sending the stunned Death Eater into the wall of the bank. Rodolphous' body slumped down the wall dead his body broken.

_"Sectusempra", _an unknown Death Eater sent at Harry then apparated away.

The curse hit Harry at his shoulder making it bleed more than it was. Harry fell slowly forward onto his knees as more pain racked his battered body. The Death Eaters seeing Rodolphous fall quickly apparated away to safety.

Harry slowly stood up and wavered as he healed his cut up and battered body. Then he turned slowly and surveyed Diagon Alley sighing heavily. The once beautiful and populous alley had been turned into a destructive and bloody battlefield. The Order members were healing the surviving Aurors and civilians as best as possible. The bright pink haired Tonks ran up to Harry and held onto him for dear life. Harry slumped against wrapping his arms around her soft body and kissed her neck gently. They just stood there warped into their own world while Bella was checking to see how Remus is doing. It had been a victory for the Light, but it was paid with the cost of many lives.

Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix apparated in on the other side of the Alley, and were wearing looks of sadness and horror. An outraged and blood soaked Harry Potter strode towards Dumbledore.

"Where the fuck have you been Albus you ancient twit?" Harry yelled at the old man.

"Well Harry first I gathered the members of the Order, collected Madam Pomfrey, made battle plans, and then we came here.", Albus said smoothly while his twinkling electric blue eyes took in Harry.

"Why you obsolete senile fuckin' imbecile! If you in your infinite wisdom had gotten here sooner than just maybe more Death Eaters would be dead, and some Aurors would still be alive. This could have been avoided if you and your bird society would have gotten here sooner." Harry yelled in an unholy fury while his emerald aura shone bright.

Meanwhile, Amelia Bones and the rest of the Auror Corp. arrived and started the long and sorrowful clean up of the alley. Amelia held back her tears as she surveyed the alley. Casualties of war lay everywhere, but also innocent people lay among the dead also. Amelia's eyebrows shot up in amazement as Harry Potter had an emerald aura surrounding him while he berated Albus Dumbledore. It was obvious that Harry thought that Dumbledore had done something wrong, but what it was she did not know. She looked further at Harry and Dumbledores' ranks, and saw many of her Department's Aurors also the old battle scarred Moody. It seemed that some of her best Aurors were on Harry's side, not on Dumbledore's, and she smiled slightly. She did not like one bit that her Aurors were going behind her back like this, but she understood that Harry's group could do things that her Department could not do.

Harry strode away from Dumbledore fuming with anger while his aura crackled slightly with power and anger. He headed towards Bella and the others with an equally fuming Tonks in tow. Amelia strode over to where Harry stood next to Auror Tonks and recently redeemed Bellatrix Black. Amelia still could not believe that Harry had given Bellatrix a second chance, but understood why once she saw the Death Eater's former past. Amelia stopped in front of Harry and the Order of Magic members.

"Mister Potter, I want to thank you for you and your group's valiant efforts to save lives today. You and your group has saved numerous wizard and witches today, and a lot of rookie Aurors." Amelia told him with a bittersweet smile while shaking his hand.

"It's Harry, Madam Bones, and yes our valiant efforts did bring the Light a victory, but at a heavy cost. This war will be long and bloody and it will be costly in lives, but no matter what we the Order of Magic will not relent, we will not choke on failure, and we will never live with defeat, and we will never falter. We will not fall, and we are going to emerge victorious at the end no matter what the cost to us." Harry said with a resolute tone while looking Amelia straight in the eyes.

"Well Harry its Amelia to you; I can see why some of my best Aurors and ex-Aurors are allied with you. Well let me tell you this now Harry you have my support when you need it. Of course this support will be under the covers, because of the way the Minister is running things. I also have a friend who is part of a society who would be willing to ally themselves with you, but you will have to convince their leader. If you want I will set up a meeting for you." Amelia said in a lower tone so only Harry could hear her.

"That is acceptable Amelia, I also offer you membership into our little group, and I thank you for your support. Here's a portkey it will transport you to a secure location with your contact untraced so we can talk. I will be at the location at eight pm till ten pm tonight and every night this week. Until then Amelia, say "Alliance", for you to activate the portkey with your contact, and say "Phoenixfyre", to bring you to our headquarters to discuss membership. If you could come tonight at six pm to Headquarters it would work best for right now. After I deal with Dumbledore's rebuke of all my shades of gray that I displayed today. We will be heading back to Hogwarts." Harry said while smiling and handing Amelia a pendant.

Dumbledore seeing Harry and Amelia talking headed over to them quickly. His bright robes shining and electric blue eyes twinkling.

"What do you want Dumbledore?" Harry asked coldly while turning away from Amelia spotting the bright robed ancient wizard coming their way.

"Well Harry, I couldn't help, but overhear Amelia here congratulating you on your efforts here today. I must say I highly disagree with this compliment. Too much loss of life was the agonizing and costly price that has been paid for this so called victory for the Light on this very bloody and tragic day. Not once did you capture a prisoner, or try to. The Death Eaters deserve redemption and justice no matter what not brutal and unforgiving executions. You are both traveling down a dark and dangerous road Harry, and you're dragging Tonks, Amelia, and your entire group into this perpetual and absolute darkness. If you continue you will end up becoming what you fear." Albus said in a cool and steely tone while his calculating electric blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"They didn't surrender you STUPID FRAKKIN' OLD SENILE TOSSER! They charged at us with the intent to kill and to torture. They had no mercy on the Aurors in front of the bank, or the wizards and witches they were RAPING, TORTURING, AND MURDERING. Do you think that they deserve redemption after what they did to those innocent witches that could be mentally scarred unless they were obliviated. The innocents and some of the rookie Aurors tried to surrender, and they were struck down where they stood. Capture the Death Eaters what a fuckin' joke that is. You capture them and throw them in Azkaban, and then they're released to commit more terror under that fuckin' Half-Blood's reign of terror. I'm fuckin tired of watching Death Eaters go free, and commit these horrible acts. The Magical Rules of Engagement should be like they were back in Grindlewalds' days, and the early first Rise of Voldemort days. The Aurors, Hit-Wizards, and other Magical Offense and Defense Organizations were given the authorization to kill the violent fanatics of Grindlewalds', and they were given the license to kill those scumbag Death Eaters. I doubt any those members regret their decisions for what they did against those evil bastards. The way it is now under brainless Fudge is disgraceful. Aurors are being killed left and right, and they can't kill in their own fuckin' self defense. As for becoming what I fear, I do NOT fear that psycho Tom Riddle, and I don't think I'm going to turn into a Dementor anytime soon. I don't think Tonks would like kissing a Harry-like Dementor anytime soon.", Harry raged on at Dumbledore with an icy tone that chilled the air around them while his golden green aura showing its brightest as his eyes were like little emerald Flood fires, and then chuckled darkly at Tonks' pale face as she had the thought of kissing a Harry-like Dementor.

Albus and Amelia eyes widened at the amount of power and magic being shown from the aura that has covered Harry Potter and formed shield of flames around him. The aura crackled loudly, and its power could be felt in the air. Then a fiery golden phoenix flashed in and landed on Harry's shoulder. Fawkes let out a short trill and his feathers turned a shade darker to crimson red. Harry's aura wavered and fell calmly as Fawkes fire flashed away.

"Well Harry, I'm glad things have changed. What we did back then was regrettable, hasty and desperate decision. We should of never have gone to lengths we did to bring down Dark Lords. We tainted ourselves with darkness by doing it.", Albus said with a slow and calm voice.

"Well Dungbrains we operate in the shades of grey, and we will with authorization what is necessary. I will rock the Wizenmegot to the core when the time comes, and things are going to change to the way they should be Dumbledore. I don't give a fuck if it pure Light or not. I am willing to taint myself with shades of grey to bring down one of the greatest evils we have ever known since the time of Grindlewald. The approaching storm is coming and it will take the Ministry by political force, and things will change for the better. I am going to make certain of it. So you can take your little bird club and remain pure lighted all you want, but I am going to do what is necessary for the future of the Wearing World for it is my destiny, and something I learned from an old muggle movie, "The future's not set. There's no fate but what we make for ourselves.", and that is what we will embrace. Now Amelia, if we are done here we must be getting back to Hogwarts." Harry said in a resolute and proud voice.

"Yes Harry, you and your group are free to go, and I will be a staunch supporter when Fudge falls from power." Amelia said warmly, and strode back down the Alley towards the Aurors to finish the cleanup.

Harry, Tonks, Bella, Moody, Minevra, Mooney, and Kingsley all surrounded the portkey in a circle, and the portkey turned blue then in a bright flash of light, and then they were all gone from the nightmarish Alley.

Hogwarts- Great Hall

BANG!

There was a flash of bright blue light, and a blood and grime covered Harry and others touched down in front of the shocked and awed members of Dumbledore's Army. Among them were a very shocked Hermione and a very furious Ronald Billius Weasley.

"Would you please get Madam Pomfrey, Mister Creevey." Minevra ordered to Colin, and he strode out of the Hall to find the elderly nurse. Minevra then turned and looked at the shocked students before her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing back here Potter? You are no longer the leader or even part of this organization. So I'll ask again since either your stupid or hard of hearing, why the fucks are you here?" Ron demanded in an angry and smug tone.

"I came here to finish what I started earlier. As for being your leader I'm glad I'm not. I'm not a Dumbledore arse kisser, and I will never serve in his army. I am however the leader of the newly formed M.D.A.A. or Magical Defense Association Agency. Only certain students shall be accepted into this Agency, and you will be trained by me and the top Aurors who serve with me. But if you're loyal to Dumbledore and you serve him and his lil army then you will never be accepted by any of my members from Agency or the Order. So if you are willing to join me, and help train to bring the Dark Tosser down then step forward. You can join us at any time, and when you do then you will be transported to our training quarters", Harry said in a resolute voice.

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood stepped over to where Harry as fast as they could. Then Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson stepped forward, and fell in next to Luna. Susan Bones also joined Harry's side. Then the Patel sisters along with Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, and finally a red faced Seamus also joined Harry's side. Colin Creevey also rushed to Harry's side of the Hall after he led Madam Pomfrey in. Their twelve of them plus Harry making him the thirteenth member and the leader.

"Why are you covered in blood Harry?" Hermione's quiet voice broke the silence that was enveloping all of the Great Hall.

"Well Hermione we just came from a major battle with the Death Eaters, and during the engagement Rodolphous LeStrange was killed by me when I was defending myself in a duel with him. Some of his blood got on me I guess." Harry explained in a calm voice to Hermione whose eyes widened slightly.

"Ha-ha! You actually expect us to believe that you just killed one of the LeStrange brothers in a duel, and also some of his Death Eaters, Potter? It's laughable to think you could do that. Ha-ha!" Ron laughed and exclaimed loudly.

"I didn't just kill him ickle Ronniekins. I broke his body with double Bombardment curses, and as for his Death Eaters, I used Cutting and Reductor curses to blow apart their heads or other body parts. Now how do you like that ickle Ronniekins?" Harry said with dark amusement starting to get a little angry.

"DON"T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT, POTTER!" Ron yelled angrily as he strode forward, and drew his wand with a wicked smile on his face.

"Well what you gonna do about it Ronniekins, hide behind your sister or maybe your mum?" Harry asked full of mirth.

"I'm warning you, Potter! I've been training all summer under Snape, and I've succeeded to a master dueler. A couple of spells and I'll have you packing and crying to your dead mum to came and try to save you again. Well come on Golden Boy come face, and run crying back to your dead mommy!" Ron yelled while pointing his wand straight at Harry. Silence filled the Hall as Dumble's Army stepped away from Ron, and watched Harry.

"Don't you ever dare to insult my mum ever again, or I'll make you regret that you were ever born!" Harry said in a quiet but deadly voice as the air chilled.

"Well then face me you mum-less coward Golden Boy! Oh and don't get me started on your mum and Snape's stories. Did you know that your mum was a schoolgirl slut when she attended Hogwarts. Hahahaha some pure mum of yours maybe it's a good thing you didn't get to know her.", Ron shouted at Harry while chuckling darkly.

"I Harry Potter- Black-Gryffindor challenge thee Ronald Weasley to a Magical Duel, Bella Black will be my second in this duel.", Harry said in a deadly voice while drawing his wand.

"I, Ronald Weasley accept thy duel, and my second will be Ginny Weasley. Now come defend your slut mothers' honor.", Ron said scathingly.

"So be it, but remember you reap what you sow", Harry as he stepped forward, and an emerald green and fiery red aura surrounded him, and the air crackled with power.

"Stupefy", Ron shouted and Harry dodged it.

"Bombarda...Reducto...Bombarda", Harry cast in quick succession, and Ron barely dodged all three spells.

"Sectusempra", Ron cast at Harry and the curse sent dozens of slashes across his back.

"Expecto Patronum", Harry cast while thinking about his mum's beautiful smile. Prongs came charging out in a fury, and obscured Harry from Ron's vision, "Stupefy...Accio Ron...Enervate", Harry cast very quickly and the red bolt went through Prongs and struck Ron then he went flying towards Harry after being revived. Ron stayed floating a couple of inches in front of Harry's furious face.

"If you ever insult my mum again you will not live to regret it. You have lost, because of your arrogance as usual. Now it's time for your lesson for insulting my Mum. BOMBARDA!" Harry yelled at Ron in an icy tone then the bombardment curse sent him flying across the Hall and smacked into the double doors out cold. Harry then turned and sent a quick stupefy that slammed into Ginny and sent her to the stone floor.

BAM!

The Hall doors banged open as an irate Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore strode in with a furious looking Severus Snape. He quickly revived Ron and Ginny, and yelled a sonorous modified Silence as the Hall had broken into crazy chatter. The Hall fell into a quick and absolute silence as Dumbledore strode towards Harry.

"Yes, what do you want Albus the Great Senile Tosser?" Harry asked coldly as the Order members chuckled slightly at his comment.

"You, Harry James Potter, have disgraced the Light and its Side of Magic in this. You don't deserve the name Potter, and you never have. To kill a Death Eater or any human being without mercy is unacceptable and outrageous. You are turning more and more like the thing that you claim are trying to defeat and destroy. You travelling his footsteps into the dark and the Death Eater bitch aren't helping any. Voldemort will fall and you will rise in his place! Lily and James would be ashamed of you and your brave but foolish Godfather died for nothing. Also you have disgraced every wizard or witch who has fought and died in these wars against the Dark Side. If you continue down this destructive path of darkness then I as a Light Lord will be forced to intervene and stop you.", Albus chanted in an enraged voice as his eyes turned into little blue fires, and a bright silver, white, and blue aura surrounded him.

Harry was shaking with rage at the old bastard's words, and his aura exploded with power as small lightning bolts traveled across it as it crackled with immense power. He was about to respond when the Halls' walls started trembling and shaking dust leaving the stones and falling to the floor. Then a steady and heavy beat filled the air as the shaking subsided slowly.

BA-BOOM BA-BOOM BA-BOOM

As the massive beat steadily filled the Hall the Ghosts of Hogwarts slowly started filling in through the walls, and formed a massive circle, and they were all wearing a ghostly Hogwarts crest. Then the Great Doors banged open as the Portraits of all the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses filled the Great Hall, and planted on the walls. Then the Ghosts and Portraits all started a slow hum that accompanied the massive beats. Then a pillar of golden light filled within the ghostly circle. Then a staircase descended out of the enchanted ceiling and touched down softly on the stone floor. All the Ghosts bowed and curtsied as an etherly beautiful ghostly lady descended downward. The staircase disappeared as she floated right above the stone floor.

"Headmaster Dumbledore calm you right now! Do not dare accost the new Lord of Gryffindor. Allow me to introduce myself Harry Potter, I am the Lady Hogwarts. Now may I do you any service for you, my young Lord. First let's get you and your friends cloaked into something that would worthy of your ancestry." Lady Hogwarts said with a soft and warm voice, but with an edge warning towards Dumbledore.

With a flash of her hands and a bright flash of golden light, Harry and his friends were dressed in brand new clothes. They were all now dressed in black military trousers with a gray pinstripe up the side, a black button up shirt with silver buttons, and a silver grey undershirt. They all had the same type combat boots that looked like the muggle Special Forces kind. Harry and the Order of Magic were cloaked in dark slate grey cloak with a silver emblem over their breast that embossed a silver phoenix with a ruby red griffin, and black raven, and in the middle of the emblem was the initials O.o.M. in emerald green then written in blood red on the wings of the was a Latin phrase Sic Vis Pacem Para Bellum. The M.D.A.A. members all had silver grey cloaks with the same crest except it read M.D.A.A. and the phrase was non Latin and No Fate but What We Make. Hanging around everyone's' necks were pendants of a silver shield with twin crossed swords on midnight black, and the other emerald green.

"I thank you for this service, Milady Hogwarts. One question though why does it look all military." Harry asked kindly to the ghostly lady.

"Why that is simple your ancestors Godric and Rowena were both our defense and military arm. Rowena was spies and intelligence, and she was a Lady of Light. Godric was for fighting and defense, and he was a War Lord and Battle Mage as you are, and even though he was not Dark he served in the Shades of Grey as Rowena did as well even it did taint her Light with Grey. So it only makes since you look like military, but also look covertly. The Latin phrase is from both of them, and the other phrase is from your influence, Milord." Lady Hogwarts explained warmly to her new young Lord.

"I have one question who are you? I recognize you from somewhere within my soul and ancient memories through my ancestors. So who are you truly Milady?" Harry asked her kindly.

"Well I must you do have Rowena's' smarts. Very well my true name is Morganna Le Fay, and I am the Lady of Grey, and I am bonded to the Ancient Lord of Light, Merlin who I have not laid eyes on in many centuries. When he passed I moved on with Godric and Rowena, then we found Salazar and Helga. Finally we founded Hogwarts and I became Lady Hogwarts and have been the watcher and protector of this castle for as long as it has stood." Morganna explained to Harry.

"Well that explains a lot, but our legends and history tell us that you were the first Lady of Dark, and that you tried to kill Merlin.", Harry explained with slight confusion.

"That is not true it was a terrible rumor started by Salazar long ago. The truth is I was possessed by a Dark Druid then I seduced Arthur and had the bastard son Mordred who became the First Dark Lord while possessed by the Druid. Merlin sacrificed himself to save me from it, and after he perished Godric, Rowena, and a young sorcerer named Balthazar watched after me. Balthazar left to defeat and is still defeating Mordred' servants throughout all these till this day, and will die until his task is complete. Godric and Rowena killed Mordred after Arthur died saving me and them from curse of the Darkest of Magics. The reason why Salazar started the false story was, because he wished me as his bonded, but my heart truly belonged to Merlin so he tried to enchant me. Godric and Rowena were furious and cast him out of Hogwarts, but Salazar hated Godric and me, and set the Chamber of Secrets so that one day the King of Serpents could kill Gryffindor's Heir. Of course you triumphed of the beast Harry. After Godric, Rowena, and Helga passed they left behind the Sorting Hat who claimed one day The Heir who will become The Lord who would one day battle The Dark, and it would control the Fate of this World. So I am here until you Harry the Heir who has become The Lord defeat Voldemort the Dark. I serve you as you need me, Milord." Morganna explained with a proud voice.

"I thank you Lady Morganna, but all I wish for you to do is protect and watch over Hogwarts until your time comes, and you can be reunited with Merlin your love.", Harry explained to the Lady who cracked a wide and warm smile.

"As you wish, Milord. I will watch over your Agents when they serve here, and they cannot not be protected by you. I will protect and watch over Hogwarts till the Darkness ends." Morganna chanted out as an oath of loyalty and fealty.

"Milady Morganna this young man here has taken life. Lord or no Lord his action are outrageous, and is not fit for his position. We should strip him of his wand and magic." Albus pleaded with the ghostly lady.

"First of all Headmaster only Harry and his friends may call me, Morganna, and secondly I cannot and will not disable him magically. He is the Lord Gryffindor, and his magic is partially tied to this very castle. He is more magically powerful than any of us." the ghostly Morganna thundered coldly.

Aurora and Fawkes flashed in a burst of flame, and landed on their bonded shoulders then let out a slight trill and bowed their upper bodies to Morganna. Morganna strode towards them with a wide smile of amusement, but also shocked. She then bowed deeply and the Portraits and Ghosts followed as they bowed to Harry. Aurora and Fawkes let out a shrill as Morganna, and the others bowed to Harry and Tonks. The members of the Order of Magic, and M.D.A.A. looked on in amazement as their cloaks were embossed with a large silver Celtic crescent moon on the back of all their cloaks.

Just then the same golden light appeared and a massive ornate round table materialized in the middle of the Great Hall. It's ancient oak surface was wrought with celtic symbols as the golden light disappeared and twelve figures were seen situated behind the round table. There were two of the following magical races; Goblins, Vampires, Centaurs, House Elves, Veelas, and Werewolves.

The representatives of the Goblin nation was Director Ragnock and Griphook of Gringrotts, A tall, slender, pale woman with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes represented the Vampires along with a younger brunette female, Firenze and Bane represented the Centaurs, two ancient, wizened looking house elves, two tall, slender females with shining platinum hair and piercing hazel eyes represented the Veelas, finally was an ancient looking old man with shorn down grey hair and eyes along with a slightly younger man that had steel grey eyes and dark black hair that represented the scattered nation of the werewolves. They all bowed their heads in respect and honor of the new lord that appeared before them.

"ALL HAIL! For not only has the Heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw has risen from the ashes, also risen has the Heir of Le Fay, but the lost Heir of Merlin Emrys has now been unveiled. ALL HAIL TO HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK-RAVENCLAW-GRYFFINDOR-EMRYS! ALL HAIL! ALL HAIL FOR THE NEW LORD OF GREY MAGICKS.", Morganna chanted throughout the Hall in her thundering voice.

**End of Book One: Power Rising**


End file.
